


Fatal Attraction.

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an over zealous fan believes his own fantasies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fatal Attraction.  
 **Authors:** [](http://zenamydog.livejournal.com/profile)[**zenamydog**](http://zenamydog.livejournal.com/) [](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/profile)[**jdsampson**](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/) and [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Warnings:** J2, so umm, maybe there will be boy Sex? Spoilers only for episodes already aired in U.S.  
 **Beta:** The amazing [](http://snfan3.livejournal.com/profile)[**snfan3**](http://snfan3.livejournal.com/) Thank you darlin!  
 **Feedback:** Makes it so worthwhile!  
 **Disclaimer:** Just for fun, no, really it is.

 **Summary:** What happens when an over zealous fan believes his own fantasies?

 

 

Three seconds. That was all it took.

Everything changed just that quickly.

Jared went from standing in the kitchen, stark naked, mischief in his eyes, chugging milk straight from the carton to writhing on the floor like bait desperate to get off the hook. His long arms and legs flailed against the doors on the kitchen cabinets and then slapped down in the puddles of milk that surrounded his body.

The transformation was so total, so unexpected, that Jensen found himself just standing there staring for what felt like an eternity but was in reality only a few seconds before the mental command to "do something" kicked in.

Phone.

He only had a cell and that was in the bedroom. It took every ounce of strength he had to leave the room, _to leave Jared_ , but calling for help was priority number one. Dial 911 and then unlock the front door so that they'd be able to come in.

Name?

“Jensen Ackles.”

Address?

He opened his mouth and damn it if his address back in Texas started to come out. No. Think. Another address. That one was in Los Angeles. How many homes could one person have? Vancouver. Vancouver. Got it.

“No, he's never had convulsions before.”

“No, he's not epileptic.”

“Poison. He's been poisoned.”

And as ridiculous as that sounded when he said it, Jensen knew it was true. His milk in his fridge; poison that was meant for him. It was just dumb luck that Jared had stayed the night and had gotten up at two in the morning desperate for a drink. Bad karma that had made him choose the milk carton and not the sodas or the water bottles or juice.

Not that those things weren't poisoned, too. Jensen made a mental note to trash everything in his refrigerator as he righted the spilled milk carton to preserve the last of the tainted fluid inside.

He dropped to his knees beside Jared, torn between wanting to scoop him up in his arms and the fear that doing so might hurt him.

"It's going to be okay. Help's on the way," He promised.

Jared's eyelids flew open, revealing pure panic like Jensen had never seen. The thrashing had slowed but now the younger man was fighting to take air into a throat that was swelling shut.

Sirens.

"Hear that? That's for you. That's help on the way, buddy. All lights and sirens, just the way you like things; loud and obnoxious… right?" He caught hold of Jared's searching hand and was taken back by the strength in the squeeze. "I'm right here. It's going to be okay. Really."

Jensen ran his free hand over Jared's forehead and pushed back the mop of floppy bangs. "Damn, you need a haircut. That's next on the list, friend. I don't care what Jeannie says, you're getting a cut. Need to see those eyes. Those big puppy dog eyes." And wow, he was babbling like an idiot.

He heard footsteps in the hall and then the commotion of a half dozen firemen making their way through the small apartment.

"In here. We’re in the kitchen."

And then he was surrounded.

Strong hands caught him by the arm, urged him to stand up and move away. Then there were the questions. What happened? How old is he? Does he have a history? Prior medical conditions?

Nothing that he knew of but what did that mean? Even though it seemed like they'd been friends forever, the truth was they'd only known each other for two years.

"Why don't you go get dressed so you can come to the hospital with us?"

That was the first sentence that cut through the fog; that hammered the reality of the situation home. He was wearing nothing but boxers and his male co-star was on the floor naked as the day he was born. At two o'clock in the morning. In Jensen's apartment.

Forget the poison; Kripke was going to kill them both.

 

\----------------------

 

He watched from a shadowy corner on the same side of the street only half a block down. He wanted to get closer but there wasn't a crowd to get lost in, just a few late night souls wondering if the building was on fire. He held his breath in anticipation but couldn't contain the smile as he saw firemen charge into the building. Thank heavens the fire engine had woken him from his light sleep in the back of the car.

He hadn't expected it to go down so early; figured it would be closer to six or seven in the morning. Then he would have had more of crowd to hide in… but this was good too. Giving in to the temptation, he moved a little closer as he heard voices loud and strong in the cool night. Just a little closer, just enough to see…

No. The smile fell from his face when he saw the figure on the stretcher. He didn't even need to see the face; those long legs and arms were a dead give away.

Jared.

What the hell?

Wrong. Wrong. **Wrong!!!** The poison was meant for Jensen.

He threw a hissy fit - mostly inside his own head so he didn't draw attention to himself but still, he was pissed. As he slowly calmed down and watched the ambulance pull away, he took a deep breath and began to think again. He clearly needed a new plan.

Too angry to really focus, his mind settled on just one thought. It was Jensen's fault that Jared was hurt and for that he was going to have to pay and pay hard.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Summary: Jared and Jensen attend a convention, Down Under and consummate their relationship.

 

Three Months Earlier

 

"Go to your room."

"Why, have I been bad?" Jared asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.

"No, but if you stay here you'll be bad and then we'll both get into trouble." Jensen gave his co-star a push but it was a half-hearted one. On the one hand he was exhausted, the long flight from California to Australia had left him lethargic and the time change was already messing with his body clock. Not that his body clock wasn't already supremely messed up from the hours he worked on Supernatural.

Like one of the creatures they hunted on the show, Jensen had turned into a night prowler and a day sleeper and now all he really wanted was to go to sleep on this luxurious, fluffy Casino bed. Sure beat the pancake mattress in his trailer on the set. . .

He startled and then realized that he'd drifted off for a minute. Jared had taken full advantage and was now snuggled up tight, his face tucked in the curve of Jensen's neck.

"You have to go," Jensen whined, more asleep than awake. "If the maid goes to make up your bed tomorrow and finds out you haven't slept in it, every single fan at that convention downstairs is going to know you slept somewhere else."

"So what?" Jared moved impossibly closer, nuzzling his nose into the curve of Jensen's shoulder. "They'll think I found some hot tamale’ to cuddle up with and it'll give them something to write about on their blogs."

Jensen squirmed a little at the feel of Jared's warm breath on his skin. "Hot tamale’?"

"Yeah." Jared nipped at the skin of Jensen's throat. "Hot tamale’. No, wait, I guess that wouldn't be right for here. How about... hot... koala."

Jensen groaned. "Please do not compare me to a cute little bear. I prefer something a bit wilder. Sleeker."

"How about an emu?"

Jensen pried his eyes open and stared into the face of his co-star. And how weird was that? Even after all these months, it still startled him to see Jared looking at him that way, like he was ribs straight from the grill. "An emu?"

"Only other Aussie animal I know. Oh, besides a kangaroo of course." Jared rolled away then flopped himself flat on his back. "I can't believe you want to sleep. I'm too keyed up to sleep."

"You're always too keyed up to sleep." Knowing he'd lost the battle over Jared going to his own room, Jensen rolled to his right and tucked his arms around a fat pillow. "But not me. I'm beat. Watch TV, do whatever, you won't bother me."

There was a moment of silence. No, longer than a moment. Several actual minutes passed and then Jensen felt a soft wind on the back of his neck. Warm and wet, it made him shiver. "Trying to sleep here."

The only answer was a kiss behind the ear, then a nip at his lobe. "Ever think of getting your ears pierced?" Jared bit down harder.

"Hey! No biting. No sucking. Nothing that will leave a mark. That's the rule, remember."

"Nothing that will leave a visible mark." Quick as that, Jared pushed up Jensen's shirt then sucked hard on the flesh below the last rib. It tickled and Jensen's reaction was automatic but as he threw his hand out to stop the assault, he felt contact and then heard Jared gasp in pain.

"What happened? What did I do?" Jensen sat bolt upright, completely awake now. Jared was sitting on the bed, face hidden in his hands, shoulders heaving. "Jay. You okay?"

Jared shook his head no.

"What happened? Let me see." Jensen pried at his friend's hands but Jared wouldn't let go. "Please tell me I didn't break your nose. You are the most god damn fragile person I've ever met." He leaned in closer, trying to see around the hands, searching for signs of blood.

Suddenly Jared let go of his own face in favor of grabbing hold of Jensen's. "So gullible," He chuckled and then covered Jensen's mouth with his own in a crushing, hungry kiss.

Jensen let him lead for a few moments, then he pushed forward, his own hands on Jared's chest, urging him back down to the bed. Once the jolly giant was flat on his back, Jensen straddled his hips then bent down for a passionate kiss of his own.

"How do you do this to me?" Jensen muttered when he came up for air. "I was completely zonked and now., now…"

"Now, what?" Jared looked hopeful.

Jensen began unbuttoning Jared's shirt but it wasn't easy with shaking fingers. "Now, I have to have you. I have to do... this... “Forget the buttons. Jensen tore open the shirt exposing a chest sculpted by Michelangelo himself. "What happened to that skinny kid from the Gilmore Girls?" Jensen joked.

"He fell in love," Jared said softly.

Jensen froze. Sure, he’d heard those words before, from Jared, from Joanna, from half a dozen other women in his life but... Love. There was no scarier word in the English language. "Jay--"

"No! Stop." Jared ran his big hands up Jensen's jean covered thighs then settled them on his hips. "Listen to me. I just... "Jared blew out a breath.”Whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, you know?"

After almost two years of fourteen-hour days spent almost exclusively in each other's company, Jensen had learned to interpret Jared's non sequiturs with relative ease, but this time he drew a blank. This one was just too hard for his travel-weary, blood-rushing, hormone sparking brain to unravel. "Huh?" was the best he could manage in response.

Jared laughed. "And they call you the articulate one. I just mean, we're thousands of miles from home, in a gorgeous hotel with plenty of time to ourselves. Except for a couple of events at the convention this weekend; we're not on anybody's clock. It's different for us and… I thought it would be a good time to….you know." Jared bucked his hips. "Time to step it up a notch."

Jensen tried to keep the frown off of his face but it crept through and now Jared's smile was gone as well.

"Why?" Jared demanded. "Why don't you want to have sex?"

“You know why, Jay,” Jensen said with frustration.

“It’s gonna hurt. Yeah, I heard ya. But, dude. There’s gotta be a first time so it can get better for the second time.” Jared looked intensely at Jensen, breaking out Sam’s puppy dog eyes. “Come on, Jen,” Jared pleaded. “I want us to have sex.”

"What are you talking about? We have sex all the time." Jensen flopped down onto his back.

"I'm not talking about a ten minute blow job between takes." Jared rolled into him, big, sorrowful eyes cutting straight through to Jensen's heart. "I want to be all yours."

Oh boy. Forget the heart. That went straight to the groin. "God, man. Don't look at me like that. You make me feel like Scrooge here. I just… It’s more than just hurting you that I’m scared of, Jay."

Jensen raised his hand to touch Jared's face but curtailed the move at the last second. "I like the way things are and I'm afraid if we push it, it'll mess up everything we have. Our fun, our friendship, our work on the show… everything. And I don't want that. I like what we do together, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't bear to lose you as my friend."

"Why would you lose me? Why would that happen?" Jared yelled, a little louder than he meant to.

"Because it always happens, Jay. You meet a girl, you have a good time and you're friends, then you sleep with her and everything changes. And you can't go back. You can't ever go back to just being friends when it doesn't work out."

Jared started to speak but quickly closed his mouth. He took a breath then lowered his voice. "I understand. But here's what I'm thinking. This is our Vegas. This is our chance to try anything we want and do anything we want, no questions asked, no expectations, nothing. We just do it. Then, we get on a plane and the slate is wiped clean. When we go back to Vancouver, it'll be just like it was between us. Like this place never happened. Friends, co-stars, blow jobs between takes. If that's what you want." There was a deep sincerity in Jared's eyes, lips that could never speak anything but the truth.

Jensen reached up and brushed a long lock of hair away from Jared's eyes and tucked it behind his ear. His hand followed through, fingers dragging down Jared's long neck and under his chin. "What about what you want?"

Jared sighed. He bowed his head so his hair flipped down to hide his face and when he lifted his chin again there was a huge grin on his lips. "I just want you to fuck me," He said, then stuck out his tongue.

"You are such a dork."

"Part of my charm."

Jensen faked a blow to Jared's midsection. "Think you can take me?"

Jared sat back on his heels. "In a fight? Easy."

"In the ass, smart boy."

And then Jared did the most unexpected and delightful thing.

He blushed.

 

\----------------------

 

“You know I hate these things,” Jensen said grumpily as he entered the elevator, closely followed by Jared.

Jared smiled and hit the ‘G’ button. “It’s two days, dude. Sign a few autographs, kiss a few babies, then we get the whole week off,” Jared consoled. “Besides, I wanna show you where I filmed House of Wax; it is so going to be worth it.”

“Yeah.” Jensen grinned, leaning sideways to knock shoulders with Jared. “Already is.”

Jared’s smile widened when he looked into his partner’s eyes. “Easy for you to say, I don’t think I’ll be sitting for a week.”

An understanding that the night before had firmly cemented what they meant to each other passed between them. Jensen was right. They couldn’t un-ring a bell.

Jared took a small step forward, intending on bringing his lips to Jensen’s. “Warned you it would…” Jensen began when a small a ‘ding’ sounded and the elevator doors slid open.

Simultaneous gasps echoed loudly as they were greeted by two girls in their early teens standing just outside the doors.

The girls stood frozen and Jared couldn’t help but smile at the sight of their mouths hanging wide open. It was clear they were here for the convention, each wearing matching supernatural caps and t-shirts.

The girls still hadn’t moved when the doors began to slide shut. Jensen leaned forward and hit the ‘’ button. “We won’t bite,” he said. “You can come in.”

The taller of the two grabbed hold of the other girl’s elbow and ushered her into the elevator. “Hi,” she squeaked still facing them, staring, not turning around to face the doors when it started to descend as was standard lift etiquette.

“Hi,” Jared answered. “Here for the convention?” He tilted his chin towards the cap on the taller girl’s head.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed it off her head and thrust it forward. “Autograph,” she breathed. “Umm… please… can we get an autograph?”

The other girl followed suit and looked at Jensen. Jared glanced at him, willing him NOT to roll his eyes.

“Sure,” Jared said taking the cap and the marker pen she seemed to produce out of nowhere. “What’s your name?”

 

\----------------------

 

“Dude, when you said autographs and baby kissing, I didn’t think it would start in the lift!” Jensen said, smiling as they rounded the corner, heading towards the main conference center.

“Lift?”

“Yeah.” Jensen grinned, pointing to the arrowed signs. “Aussies call elevators, lifts.”

“Oh,” Jared shrugged. “Didn’t know that.” They continued walking.

“You’re the one that lived here for almost a year,” Jensen teased.

“Yeah well…” Jared started, but stopped when he nearly crashed into Jensen who had halted suddenly.

“Oh, man,” Jensen groaned as he looked out into the main room.

The Crown Casino was the large and lush. Even though Jensen wouldn’t admit it he found the fragrance of the fresh flowers relaxing.

The size of the crowd inside astounded him. Jensen had attended conventions before but nothing had prepared him for the amount of Australian fans. Jensen’s comfort level dropped for a moment.

He took a deep breath and continued to scan the room. Jared was always much better at this than he was.

The lights and noise of the rest of the casino were barely noticeable over the din of the room. Two tables were set up at the very top where he and Jared would be seated. A decent space separated the table and the seated fans. The illusion of distance, soon to be removed.

If the truth be told. The fans, all upfront and personal, made Jensen nervous sometimes.

 

\----------------------

 

Jared stood behind Jensen and briefly rested his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, man, it will be over soon,” Jared promised. “Now, if you’re a good boy, I may give you a blow job tonight,” he whispered into Jensen’s ear before pushing past and into the open where he was greeted with squeals and applause.

Jensen grinned, shaking his head. Well, at least he had something to look forward to. He took the two steps inside the door that was needed to be seen and received the same ear piercing welcome that Jared did.

Taking his place beside Jared he looked at the crowd, mostly what he expected; hundreds of hormone filled teenage girls, pens and cameras in hand, with a sprinkling of older women and a couple of parents standing around looking awkward.

Hmm Jensen thought to himself when he caught sight of a young man, probably late twenties. He was finding his way to the back of the autograph line. Jensen found himself wondering whether he was here with his girlfriend or daughter.

Jensen began to look him over when he realized that he really didn’t care whether the guy was good-looking or not. Available or not. He had Jared and today was going to be a good day. He wasn’t about to fuck that up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Three Summary:** Jared meets up with a guy he worked with in House of Wax. Jensen is not amused.

 

 

 

 

 

They were due for a break soon, having been there almost two hours already. God, where did that time go? Two single lines of autograph seekers still stretched to where Jensen could not see them. And yes, he had his contacts in.

He risked a glance at Jared, eyes diverting when he immediately noticed the guy he’d seen over an hour ago. He was now third behind two teenagers, in the line to meet Jared.

There was no girl hanging off of him, so Jensen gathered that he was in fact here as a fan.

It was strange that Jensen thought that odd. Why wouldn’t they have male fans? The show was really good, deserved to be liked. Jensen had never met a harder working bunch of staff.

The guy looked up, eyes flickering in Jensen’s direction. There was a fraction of a moment when they looked at each other and the guy smiled; sweet and friendly. Jensen tilted his chin slightly in acknowledgement.

Jensen looked at Jared then, as he engaged the two teenyboppers in low level conversation. He watched as Jared’s eyes softened slightly, and followed his gaze to the guy. When Jensen looked back he was met with Jared's best, ‘wide grin smile’, he could tell that the smile was genuine. _Trust him to notice, the only male fan in the room,_ Jensen thought and then felt guilty when something tightened in his stomach.

Jensen wasn’t a jealous man. Or at least he didn’t think he was. But when the guy finally handed Jared his pen, he watched suspiciously as the exchange of words seemed friendlier somehow.

“Mr. Ackles?” The young girl in front handed him her Supernatural calendar. “It’s Jensen,” he said with a smile, bringing his mind back to where it was supposed to be.

Despite his best intentions he couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker across to Jared again when he saw him stand and shake the guy’s hand. Jared’s smile was wide, like it usually was, but there was something more in his expression and Jensen wondered what they could be talking about.

He’d signed three autographs and had his picture taken twice with some teenybopper in the time Jared had been talking to this guy. This extremely well built, good-looking guy. He wasn’t jealous or anything, but really, Jared needed to keep the line moving or else they’d be there all day.

 

\----------------------

 

 

“Dude, my arm aches,” Jensen wined as he flopped down on the hotel couch. He reached out to pick at the grapes that were laid out in the fruit basket on the coffee table.

“I hear ya,” Jared agreed as he sat down beside him. He unconsciously rolled his wrist, and shifting a little, grimacing.

There was a hint of real pain in Jared’s eyes, the guy had broken his hand and his wrist, after all. Not to mention last nights… “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jared said with a grin.

“Wouldn’t have taken so long if you’d do what I do and only sign one autograph per person,” Jensen said accusingly. “You were like, what, an hour behind me?” he added.

“This is about more than just signing your name on a piece of paper, Jen. These are the people that keep us in a job.” Jared’s eyes narrowed. “They paid a shit load of money to be here and probably have to travel from 40 miles past the black stump. Then they have to wait in line for hours, all just to meet us and get a few scribbles or a photo,” he sighed. “If they want an autograph for their best friend or mom or whatever, then…” He shrugged and Jensen could hear agitation in his voice.

“Black stump?” Jensen asked, feeling a little guilty. He took Jared’s right hand in both of his and began rubbing firm circles over the wrist.

Jared laid back into the couch. “Middle of nowhere, or something,” he answered, closing his eyes and letting his hand relax.

“These Australians have some strange sayings,” Jensen offered as he pressed his thumbs along Jared’s arm, massaging up and down.

Jared relaxed and lowered his hand to Jensen’s knee. “Hmm, thanks,” he said as he shifted his position again. “Now if you could only sooth my ass that way…”

Jensen stopped massaging. “Sorry,” he said, dropping his gaze to his hands as a flush rose in his cheeks.

Jared shifted closer. “Dude, it’s okay.” He ducked his head to make Jensen look at him. “You told me it’d hurt. I wanted it anyhow. I practically forced you to.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. This was not helping the guilt he felt. “You didn’t force me to do anything, Jay. I shoulda just said no. I knew you weren’t ready. I…” Jared stopped the conversation with his lips, pressing them firmly to his.

When they came up for air, Jared looked him straight in the eye. Expression serious. “I wanted it, Jen, still do.” He engulfed his mouth again.

Starting to pant, Jensen felt his cock take notice. “Well, it does get easier.” Jensen smiled around the kiss.

“Hmm,” Jared agreed, bringing his hand down to cup Jensen’s erection though his jeans. “A practice makes perfect, kind of thing?”

“Something like that.” Jensen moved back and started to undo his zipper, smug grin firmly in place. “But this time, you’re on top.”

Jared let out an exaggerated sigh. “Thank God for that, I don’t think I could take you plowing the back field again so soon.” He wiped his forehead in mock relief, but Jensen knew he was only half joking.

Jensen removed his jeans and climbed on, straddling Jared’s thighs on the far too small couch. He hated that he had hurt Jared, even inadvertently. “I’m going to make it so good for you,” he said as he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses along Jared’s jaw line. _I’m going to make it up to you._

Jared threw his head back, giving Jensen easy access to his neck, but before Jensen could follow through, he felt something start to vibrate in Jared’s pocket.

Both men sighed and Jensen smiled. He really wanted to say something about him being able to use his cock that way, but Jared had already reached in to his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. “Hello?”

 

\----------------------

 

“So who’s this Aaron guy again?” Jensen asked as tucked himself back into his jeans and slipped on his shoes.

“I worked with him on House of Wax,” Jared answered from the bathroom. “He’s gonna show us some of the bars around Melbourne.”

“Great.” Jensen couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Awwww come on, Jen. Don’t be such a party pooper,” Jared teased as he walked out of the bathroom, doing up his shirt. “It’s a whole other country. We really should see more of it than just the inside of the hotel room.”

Jared had changed and shaved. Jensen could smell the familiar fragrance of his aftershave. He looked hot, which normally would have made Jensen happy enough to just go with the flow, but for some reason, he really didn’t know why, Jensen knew he wasn’t going to enjoy the evening. “Okay,” Jensen faked a smile. “Let’s go.”

 

 

It wasn’t until they’d rounded the corner and stepped into the JJ’s bar and Jared had moved past him, making a beeline towards someone, that faint warning bells in Jensen’s head began ringing and caused him to stop mid stride.

The guy now shaking hands with Jared, the guy who he assumed was Aaron, was _the guy._ The man Jensen has noticed in line. The handsome, well built guy that Jared had spent more than his allotted couple of minutes with while they were signing autographs. It made sense now. Jared had known him.

“Hi,” Jensen said as he moved instinctively close to Jared, extending his hand.

“Jen, this is Aaron,” Jared said.

Jensen watched as Aaron took his hand and shook it firmly. He couldn’t help but feel he was getting the once over. “Pleased to meet you.” Aaron smiled lopsidedly. “Of course I… I feel like I already know you. I’ve followed your career…” He glanced at Jared. “Both your careers… for a while now.”

Jensen nodded slightly in acknowledgement. “That so?” he said as he subtly wiped his hand down the side of his jeans. Something about this guy made his skin crawl.

 

 

Three bars, eight beers and few mixed drinks later, Jared was busily swapping ‘remember when’ stories with his new found pal.

They were in a little lounge in uptown Brighton, beside the beach. Jensen was watching the wave’s crash in through the slightly tinted windows.

“Jen?” Jared broke through his haze. “You okay? You seem a bit…” he shrugged, “off.”

“Yeah, just tired I guess.” Jensen half smiled, swiping his palm down his face.

Aaron looked from Jared to Jensen. “Sorry,” he said. “Look, maybe we should call it a night. I know how jet lag can catch up after a couple of days.”

_Yes!_ Jensen’s eyes lit up at the prospect.

“No,” Jared slurred happily. “Don’t be stupid. Night’s young.” He wrapped his arm firmly around Aaron’s shoulders. “Jen here, he’s just getting old,” he teased, staring directly into Jensen’s eyes with a cheeky grin.

They’d been physically close, _touching_ all night. If Jensen didn’t know better, he’d say flirting all night, but he knew Jared meant nothing by it. That was just Jared’s way with people. But Aaron… Jensen could almost see the ‘awe’ in his eyes as he hung onto every word Jared spoke.

Jared’s eyes soften a little, his voice a bit more concerned. “You know, Jen. If you’re really that tired, we could swing by the hotel and drop you off. I’ll catch up with you later.”

_And leave you alone with him. I don’t think so._ “Nah, I’m good,” he said, turning to look directly at Aaron. “So… You worked on House of Wax. What exactly did you do…”

 

 

\----------------------

 

“You can be such an ass sometimes,” Jared growled as he stomped inside the door and shucked his jacket off. “Did you have to be so rude?”

“I wasn’t rude.” Jensen followed him in, closing the door hard behind him. “I just got a shock.”

“Shock?” Jared looked confused.

“Yeah well… I thought you actually knew him. Not…” Jensen waved his hand. “Not by six degrees of separation or whatever.”

Jared still looked a little confused. “Well, okay,” he confessed. “I don’t exactly remember meeting the guy. But you heard him. He remembers all the crazy shit Chad and I got up to. He knew about our practical jokes on Paris and Elisha. I mean…” Jared smiled at the memory. “He had to of been there.”

Jensen considered this for a moment and yeah, he knew too much not to have been on set at some point, but still… “He was just a P.A.,” Jensen let slip out of his mouth before he realized how snobby that made him sound.

Too late. _Strike one._ Jared looked at him incredulously. “So? What does that mean? P.A.’s work damn hard. Didn’t Hollywood Babylon teach you anything?”

“I didn’t mean that.” Jensen sat on the couch and started to remove his shoes. “It’s just… I dunno…The way you were playing up to him all night. I thought you must have been like… close or something.”

“Playing up to him?” _Oh crap._ Jensen risked a glance up and winced. _Strike two._ Another and he was out. He wanted to tread carefully, he really did. Jared was already on the verge of real anger, but the image of his arms loosely draped around Aaron’s waist, still played on his mind.

Jensen stood and had to resist the urge to put his hands on his hips. “The guy had the hots for you, Jay. Tell me you didn’t know that.”

Jared’s mouth dropped open. _Strike three._ “So that’s what this is all about? You’re jealous?”

Jensen huffed. “Yeah, right.” He turned and made his way bare footed towards the mini bar. He most definitely needed another drink.

He made the mistake of walking too close to Jared, who grabbed him by the arm and swung him around to face him. “You are, aren’t you?”

Jensen pulled out of the hold, meeting the younger man’s glare.

“Jesus, Jensen. You think now you’ve had your cock up my ass, you get to choose who I can be friends with?”

_Jensen?_ Jared rarely called him that. He was most definitely _out._

“What… No!” Jensen felt his own anger fall flat. Okay so maybe, just maybe, he was a little jealous. Aaron had been monopolizing Jared all night. “Look,” Jensen said, taking a cautious step forward. “I’m sorry, alright? It’s just… well…” Jensen could feel his cheeks reddening. “It was obvious he liked you and you gave him your cell and…”

“Oh, dude.” Jared laughed, shaking his head. “You really are an idiot, ya know that?” He took the stride needed to close the gap between them and brought his hands up to cup Jensen’s face. “We live on the other side of the world, man.” Jared kissed him softly. “We’ll be home in a few days and I’ll never see him again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Four Summary:** Meeting up with old friends can be great, but is a friendship worth the loss of something more important. Trust.

**Title:** Fatal Attraction. Chapter 4/10  


 

  


 

 

Jensen wrapped Dean’s jacket tightly around himself as the cool evening air chilled him to his core. Damn he hated location shoots, especially this late in the goddamned night. It never ceased to amaze him how people would crowd around and watch. Even this close to midnight.

“Okay, take your mark,” the guest director, Rick, said as he walked behind the camera again.

Jensen took his spot beside the Impala. God how he wanted this night to just be over with.

“Last looks!” Rick called.

The makeup girl, Leanne, crossed the set in response to the call and started to comb Jensen’s hair and touch up the fake scar on his right cheek. She smiled tiredly, obviously not happy about being there either.

Standing as still as he could while Leanne worked on his scar, Jensen occupied himself by lazily scanning the crowd.

“Hey!” Leanne squealed when Jensen’s head shot left, causing her to mark his face with the eyeliner.

Not paying attention for the moment, Jensen took a few steps around her, eyes squinting.

“Jen?” Rick questioned and reprimanded.

Jensen came back to himself instantly. “Sorry,” he apologized. “Thought I saw… ”

“Sorry,” he said again as he walked back to his mark.

…………………………………………………

As they finally wrapped up the day’s filming, Jensen slumped wearily against the shiny black car. Getting back to filming after the convention in Australia was great, but now Jensen thought that he was seeing things and that couldn’t be good. Australia was half a world away, it was hardly like _he_ would have followed them to Vancouver.

No, Just because Jared gave him his cell number didn’t mean he was here. It was just a quick glimpse and while Jensen could have sworn that it was Aaron that he’d seen, it just didn’t make sense.

Jared walked over to Jensen, knocking shoulders as he settled next to him. “Thank god today’s over at last… how’d the last scene go?”

“Totally fucked,” Jensen sighed. How the production team had fucked up so badly was beyond him. “Something went bad with the film they used. Have to do it all again tomorrow.”

“Aww, man,” Jared sympathized. “That sucks.”

 

Jensen glanced up at Jared and considered whether or not he should tell him about Aaron . _What the hell._ “Had one of those weirdo moments, too.”

“Weirdo moments?” Jared grinned. “What happened?”

“Y’know that guy you caught up with in Australia, Aaron? I coulda sworn I just saw him over there by craft services.” Jensen felt foolish even repeating it out loud, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Dude, we’re half a world away. He’s back in Australia, working on a new movie or somethin’.”

Jensen looked up sharply. _How do you know?_

“No, I haven’t heard from him,” Jared laughed and shook his head. “You’re just paranoid.”

Jensen smiled. Maybe he was.

“So…” Jared casually pressed into Jensen’s side as he changed the conversation. “End of the day, wanna hit the sack?” Jared grinned.

Jensen raised and eyebrow and smiled. “Yeah, sounds good.”

…………………………………………………

Jared fumbled for the keys to his apartment before he finally got them in the lock. Jensen wasn’t making it easy for him as he trailed little nips along his collarbone from behind. He pressed up against him making them stumble forwards through the doorway.

Jared's cell chose that moment to beep; alerting him to an incoming text message.

Jared opened the message. His eyes widened for a split second before he regained his composure and read the rest. Oh this was not good, Jensen was most definitely going to freak. He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Anything important?”

"Nah, I'll deal with it later."

 

 

…………………………………………………

 

 

Walking into the smokey bar the next night, Jared scanned the room. He couldn’t really believe Aaron was here. Sure he had given him his number, told him to call if he was ever in town, but… Jared thought that would be years in the future, if ever.

Spotting him at the bar, Jared sat down on the stool beside him. “Hey man, when’d you get here?”

“Just a few days after you.” Aaron shifted a little closer on the stool. “I had some time owing me, thought I’d take it and come visit, so here I am… How’s filming?”

“Pretty good actually. Third season is shaping up to be really great.” Jared said enthusiastically before he smiled and somewhat awkwardly added, “So… Aaron, how long are you over here for?” And why exactly did that feel so strange to ask?

“I dunno. I haven’t decided yet,” Aaron said nonchalantly.

Jared couldn’t help but hope it would only be a short stay. _Damn,_ Jared silently cringed, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He shouldn’t feel this amount of guilt over a couple of drinks with a friend.

The fact was, he had all but lied to Jensen… Okay, he didn’t _lie_ exactly, but he didn’t tell Jensen about Aaron being over here. Still, what was the big deal? He was just catching up to be polite. Jensen _was_ working and he would have _totally_ asked him to come along if he’d been available. So why was this beginning to feel so wrong?

“So, don’t you have another project to go to next?” Jared asked.

“Well yeah, I’m just not sure when production begins again. But hey, I’m on vacation time now, so enough about work,” Aaron said with a smile. Jared couldn’t help but listen closely to the thick Australian accent. “Where’s your buddy?” Aaron squirmed in his seat as Jared noticed him shift the conversation away from himself.

“Oh Jensen’s just finishing up some last minute shots. Kim and Eric got him to stay back so we can wrap. Something weird happened to some of his scenes the other day so they had to re-shoot.”

Aaron picked up his beer and turned round to Jared, “So you wanna go grab a booth? Or… I could kick your ass at pool.” He raised a playful eyebrow. “You know I’d do it, too. You yanks suck at pool,” he taunted before adding the final insult. “And your beer is weak as piss.”

Jared’s easy smile lit up his face at the challenge. “You’re on. Dude you are so whipped. No ragging on our beer either” Jared moved towards the table and chalked up his cue. “Come on, man, you can break.”

Aaron took the break, scattering the pool balls haphazardly across the table, managing to miss all the pockets. He leaned the cue against his shoulder and ran his palms down over his jeans.

Jared’s shirt rode up as he leaned over the table, exposing a sliver of bare skin as he went to take his shot. Aaron stared at it, glancing away quickly as Jared turned to him gloating over the pocketed ball.

“Man, you‘re sooo going down.”

Aaron gave a small smirk, “Maybe. We’ll see.”

His smirk faltered when a loud voice boomed across the room and interrupted the playful banter. “Padalecki!” Mike yelled, “What are you doing here?”

Jared cringed as Mike stalked over to join them. “Hey Mikey, we just started a game. Wanna join us?” Jared asked as casually as he could manage.

“Nah, I’m gonna get a beer. You guys just started your game so you should keep going. I’m gonna sit over there.” He motioned with his chin. “Come join me when you’re done.” Mike wandered off towards the bar. “Sure ok”, Jared agreed, as he watched him go.

Joining Mike at the table wasn’t such a bad idea. That way he wouldn’t be alone with Aaron. Surely Jensen would be ok with that? He knew Jensen didn’t really like Aaron, but Jared had thrown out the cliché invite of catching up if he was ever in town, which meant he couldn’t be rude and blow him off. He was raised better than that.

Aaron took his shot and missed pocketing the stripes only to sink the white as he heard his chances of being alone with Jared fade.

“Thought you were gonna kick my ass,” taunted Jared good-naturedly. “Looks like you’re the one gonna get kicked.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

Sitting across from Mike; Jared and Aaron reminisced about the pranks that were pulled on the set of House of Wax . Jared gleefully told Mike how Chad had bought a French mastiff or Dogue de Bordeaux puppy over in Australia. He took delight in the fact it was an ‘Alpha male’.

“Being an Alpha male was very important to Chad. So when he took his puppy to the vet to get its shots, only to discover it had just one testicle, the look on Chad’s face was priceless.” Jared grinned. “We all teased Chad for days calling it ‘Nutclops’ and ‘uni-nut’.

“He and Chad had pulled pranks on Paris and Elisha too.” Aaron added.

“Dude, don’t give all the secrets away, I might wanna use some of them against Rosey here. He’s due a little payback after the prank he pulled at the TCA’s,” Jared moaned.

“Hey man, you left yourself wide open for that one,” Mike chuckled gleefully. “You were the one telling every man and his dog that… and I quote ‘I’m gonna be naked in there so… make sure you watch.’ How could I let an opportunity like that get away?”

Jared groaned shaking his head. Not only was Mike embarrassing him, but if the looks he was giving them and the evil glint in his eye were anything to go by, then he was already forming the wrong ideas about Aaron.

It was going to be a long night.

 

 

………………………………………………….

 

 

Jensen grabbed his phone with one hand and collapsed on his back with his other arm across his face. “Hello,” he said groggily.

“Hey, Jenny,” Rosenbaum’s voice boomed on the other end.

Jensen glanced at the clock and moaned. It was 8:00am. “What is it that couldn’t wait until later, man? And it had better be good. I worked until 2:00am.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Jenny. I just couldn’t hold in my curiosity any longer,” The Smallville star said jovially.

_Curiosity?_ “Oh, dude. Can’t this wait? And don’t call me Jenny,” he added as an afterthought.

“Really sorry we missed you last night,” Mike continued, and Jensen knew from his tone that it was a _I know something you don’t know_ call. “Was a good night, ran into Jared.”

“Did you just?” Jensen said around a yawn. He had wondered why Jared had chosen not to sleep at his place. He figured he was just too tired, or… “Well good for you, Mikey. Hope you didn’t get him too drunk.”

“So… Just wanted to know,” Mike started. “And I want you to be honest.” _Here we go._ Jensen thought. “Is Jared batting for the other side now him and Sandy have broken up?”

Eyes fully open now, Jensen sat up in the bed. “What?” he choked out. Jared was an open kind of guy, especially when he’d been drinking. He hadn’t gotten so drunk that he had told Mike of all people about _them_ , had he? “What are you talking about?”

“Well…” Mike began and Jensen could hear the glee in his voice. _Shit._

“He wasn’t alone.”

Okay, so this wasn’t what Jensen expected. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said, man. Jared was with some guy.”

Right, okay, so Jared was out drinking with someone. No big deal. No big deal. “Yeah, so?” Jensen tried to keep the quiver out of his voice.

“He was hot, too,” Mike teased. “Obviously really into each other, from what I could tell.”

“Yeah?” Jensen was now fighting to keep his stomach from turning. “So does this guy have a name?”

“Umm, yeah… Aaron, I think.”

Mike started to spout off about the jokes and the obvious intimacy, but Jensen had stopped listening. _Aaron… Fuck._ Jared had lied to him.

Jensen felt like his world had just come to a screeching halt.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Five Summary:** Jared’s lie of ommission catches up with him ...and Aaron turns up on set.

  


**Title:** Fatal Attraction. Chapter 5/?  


 

 

 

 

Jensen didn’t know how long he’d sat there staring at the phone. All he knew was that he was sitting on the side of the bed, frozen.

_He lied to me. Shit. He’d heard from Aaron and he lied to me._

“Fuck!” Jensen mentally kicked himself as he stood up and stomped towards the bathroom. He wasn’t going to get away with this. No way.

…………………………………………………

He didn’t remember getting in the car, or the drive to Jared’s apartment, but there he was sitting out side in his car, staring at the door. It was only now that the reality of the situation was sinking in.

_Why did he lie? What did I do that made him want someone else? Was it all just in my imagination? Us?_

Jensen unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door. _Jesus. What if Aaron’s in there?_

That thought alone hardened his resolve. He hoped he was. Then he could catch them red-handed and there would be no doubt.

Doubt? There was no doubt… was there? One day Jared was telling him that no, he hadn’t heard from the guy. The next, he’s out having drinks with him.

The door opened and Jared stood there, eyes red from the night before . “Hey, Jen,” he said sleepily, running fingers though sleep mussed hair. “Did I forget something? Did we have plans?”

Jensen felt his stomach tighten. “I dunno. Did we?” he bit out.

Confusion crossed Jared’s face as Jensen brushed past him and into the apartment.

Closing the door, Jared scratched at his chest and smiled.

Damn it, the man even had the nerve to smile. Jensen thought he was going to be sick. “Late night?” Jensen snarled.

Something immediately changed on Jared’s face. Jensen could almost see the younger man mentally calculating his reply. If he lied straight to his face again then…

“Yeah.” Jared nodded warily. “Went out for drinks.”

Jensen tried to concentrate on his breathing. He could feel his fist curling into a ball. “I know,” he said, unable to keep the venom from his tone. “I had a call from Mikey this morning.”

Jensen watched as the blood drained from Jared’s face. “Jen, I can explain. I…”

“Explain?” Jensen exploded. “What the fuck is there to explain? You lied to me, Jay. Told me you hadn’t heard from that asshole! Told me it was nothing. **You** told me you’d never see the guy again!”

“Jen, please…” Jared took a tentative step forward. “I didn’t lie. I just…”

Huge mistake. Jensen’s fist was slamming into Jared’s jaw before he had time to finish the sentence. “You fucking bastard,” Jensen exhaled. “I thought… I thought we were…”

Jared sat up running a slow hand over his chin, tears and desperation in his eyes. “Please, Jen. We are. Just hear me out, okay?”

Jensen was torn between wanting to believe this was all some huge mistake and knowing that it couldn’t be. “I don’t think so.” Jensen started for the door.

Huge hands were on his shoulders before he reached it. He spun and snarled, “Back off!” as he pulled out of Jared’s grasp.

Jared flinched and took a step back. Fear evident on his face. “It’s not what you think, Jen. I swear.”

Jensen didn’t breathe again until he’d slammed the door behind him.

…………………………………………………

The next day on set was strained and awkward. The only words that Jensen had to say to Jared were as Dean to Sam.

Jared had tried, coming to Jensen’s trailer at lunch break. “Jen, I know you’re in there.” Jared knocked for the tenth time. “Please, Jen. We need to talk.”

Jensen paused near the door; he had locked it on purpose. His hand hovered. He really did want it to be all some sort of mistake. Something that could be explained and laughed about later. But the dread he felt when he first hung up from Mike washed over him again and he knew he couldn’t give in. He wasn't going to let himself be that vulnerable again.

 

Three days into it and the phone calls and the coming to his trailer stopped. Jensen wondered why that hurt so much. At least when Jared was pursuing him, there had been contact. Now, nothing. Well… Except for the fact that they were both very professional about their work, there hadn’t been.

One of the scenes required on that third day was for Dean to run to an unconscious Sammy, lift his head into his lap and bring his hand to his cheek.

“Cut!” Kim called. “Do it again, Jen,” the veteran director instructed. “What's with you today?”

It was the first time he’d had physical contact with Jared since their fight and he kept freezing up. “Sorry,” he muttered as he took his mark for the fourth time.

Jensen took a deep breath before the clapper went, the sound bell rang and Kim called action. He could do this. He allowed the feelings to surface instead of suppressing the pain. Suddenly, it was Dean scared to death for Sam.

Fourth take was a charm. He finally nailed his simple dialog. “Sammy? Sam!”

…………………………………………………

It wasn't until he was out of his blood and mud soaked ‘Dean’ clothes and under the strong hot spray of his shower at home, that Jensen allowed himself to remember.

He let the memory of the sensation of Sam lay across his lap, filter through. And it was _Sam,_ too. They had both learned long ago, only ‘Sam and Dean’ on camera.

Being ‘Sam and Dean,’ meant Jared and Jensen would always have to take a back seat. Personal stuff never got in the way of how the _brothers_ felt about each other. Something that both men welcomed. This gig was far too important to fuck up.

Jensen concentrated on doing things in reverse, altering the imagery of the day. Sliding his hand under the edge of his cock, Jensen remembered the feelings of ‘Sam’, as he’d been lying in his arms. Jensen let the feelings surface, his mind adding, _no blood, no pain._

Pulling gently with a full fisted stroke of his erection, Jensen changed the image of ‘Sam’ to Jared, laying in his lap. He soaked up the sense memory. The feel of his skin, the pressure of his weight. He did what he couldn’t do in front of the cameras. He let himself think about Jared and nothing else.

_God, Jay. What if I’m wrong? What if this really **is,** just one big fucked up mistake?_

Jensen sighed. Who was he kidding? It had only been a few hours since he’d seen Jared, but he was already having to fight off the urge to call the man.

He squeezed at the base of his erection and rested his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower. “Jay,” he moaned quietly.

…………………………………………………

 

Jared watched Jensen’s reflection as he wrapped the light blue towel around his waist and started to towel dry his hair. Jared had a clear ( _nice_ ) view from where he sat on the bed.

He could only glance now and then though, as he needed to will his cock not to respond. Trying to talk seriously with Jensen would probably not go down well if he tried to do it while he was horny as all hell.

He’d left set today with the intention of wallowing with beer and pizza, but before he knew it, the car was turned around and it was parked in Jensen’s driveway. He blamed the car for having a mind of its own.

He didn’t start out coming here. Really, he hadn’t. But he had let himself in and waited for Jensen to exit the shower, something telling him that _now_ was the right time to talk to Jen.

He purposely hadn’t gone into the bathroom; he had images of Jensen slipping in the shower with surprise.

But now the water had turned off and Jared was starting to get nervous. _Will you listen to me, this time?_

He watched Jensen’s reflection as he glanced in the mirror.

Jared almost laughed when Jensen propelled himself backwards with a startled shout of, “Fuck!”

Jared was up and off the bed quickly. He’d been careful not to scare the man. Well… He thought he had been.

“Jen? You okay?” Jared’s voice held both concern and humor.

“Dude! What the fuck!” Jensen growled, standing himself upright. “You scared the…”

Jared couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the blush cross Jensen’s face.

“How the hell did you get in?” Jensen asked, his stance defiant.

Jared grinned. “With my set of keys. The ones I’ve had for the last six months?” Jared mocked in what he hoped was a playful manner. Jensen had made a big deal about giving them to him.

“Just give me a chance, Jen,” he suddenly blurted out. Fear gripped him that maybe _now_ was **not** the right time for Jensen to listen. “Please, just let me explain.”

Jensen physically relaxed as a wry grin showed on his lips. “Sure, Jay. But…”

Tears welled just behind the surface of his eyes as Jared let hope swell his heart. What they had together _was_ worth fighting for.

He recalled asking, “But what, Jen?” But what happened next was even beyond the realm of what Jared had considered.

“But…” Jensen echoed as he took the two steps forward needed to wrap his arms around Jared’s waist.

Jared looked down into his lovers eyes and in an instant knew he’d been forgiven.

“Explanations. Yeah, I want them, but…” Jensen grabbed Jared and pulled their mouths together.

Jared’s cock stood to attention when Jensen smiled and spoke around the kiss.

“Talk to me later, after I’ve blown you.”

…………………………………………………

 _Obviously the decision to show up on set today wasn’t my brightest,_ Aaron thought. The guard was determined not to let him through the gate and the only reason that Aaron could think of was Jensen.

Jensen was the thorn in his side. He may have followed his career along with Jared’s, but that was only because he was Jared’s co star. Call it _knowing your enemy_ , if you like, but when he heard that Jared was cast in Supernatural, he not only began to watch it religiously but also made sure he watched everything of Jensen’s.

He had to know whether he had a rival. He and Jared had a special connection and no goddamned pretty boy was getting in the way of that. He and Jared had been best friends for years, after all.

He’d noticed the glances that Jared had sent his way during filming. No one else saw them. No one else knew what they meant. But Aaron did. Jared’s easy charm, his goofy antics were all for him. No one could convince him otherwise.

The pats on the back as he walked past weren’t because Jared was saying “good job”. No. It was because Jared cared for him. The same way he cared for Jared. The others in the crew didn’t understand, would never understand. One crew member even had the nerve to tease Aaron about being obsessed with the actor. Aaron grinned. That didn’t happen anymore.

Now his only obstacle was Jensen. He knew that Jensen didn’t really like him. He felt it when they met at the con.

The handshake they’d shared sent a vibe through Aaron. He was perceptive with things like that; he always noted body language. Jensen’s that day read, _stay away_ and _mine_. He was wrong though, Jared didn’t belong to him.

Turning up today and being refused entry to the set because it was a _closed set,_ didn’t sit well with Aaron. He knew the truth. He knew the refusal was all Jensen’s doing. He had blacklisted him. Jensen obviously felt threatened by his presence. That thought gave Aaron a warm glow. The other nights drinks with Jared were wonderful. It was like the days back in Australia.

“Look, just call Jared will you,” Aaron snapped, his patience wearing thin. He had been standing there for almost an hour arguing. “He’ll vouch for me. We worked together. Look, here’s a pay-slip from the set.” He thrust the crumpled piece of paper into the man’s hand. “Come on, man, what’s a call gonna hurt.”

Exasperated with Aaron, the guard looked down at the pay-slip. He moved back inside his booth and picked up the phone. “Mr. Padalecki has a visitor at the gate. The young man refuses to leave and is quite adamant Mr. Padalecki knows him,” the Guard said through the phone. After a short pause he looked down again. “Ahh… Aaron Wilson.” Another short pause and Aaron noticed the flush in the Security Guard’s cheeks. “Yes, Mr. Taylor I’ll let him know Jared will be out as soon as you break.”

Stepping back outside, the guard turned to Aaron and relayed the message, ”Mr. Padalecki will be out shortly.”

Aaron nodded and leaned against the fence to wait. He knew Jared wouldn’t keep him long. He wasn’t the sort of guy to leave you waiting. The other night at the bar had been just like old times. He knew now that his little visit to the production unit had been worth it; sabotaging the footage had worked. He had managed to get Jared alone, but it was only a short term solution to a bigger problem. That was okay though, ’cause when Aaron wanted something badly enough, he usually got it.

A short time later Jared came into sight as he passed between the trailers parked on the lot. He was walking beside Jensen, talking and nodding to him, his hands in his pockets and head lowered. It was clear that Jensen wasn't happy. Jared turned away and approached Aaron.

“Hey man,” Jared said tentatively. “What brings you out here today?” Jared smiled.

Before he said anything Aaron noticed the bruise that was on Jared’s chin. _What the…_ He brought his hand up hesitantly to Jared’s face, as if to trace the outline of the bruise. “What happened?” he asked. Just before he could touch, Jensen appeared from between the trailers glaring _fucking glaring_ at him.

Aaron made eye contact with Jensen and gave him the best, _he’s mine now_ smirk, he could manage. So this is what Jensen did to Jared when he left for a night without him. No one had the right to touch Jared. No one but **him**. That Fucker was gonna pay.

“Well I did come out to see you work on set. I miss that, dude. You guys seem way to busy though,” Aaron said as he watched Jensen walk away with a scowl on his face, “We had such a good time the other night; I thought you might wanna do it again. You know, I have to save my reputation at the pool table before I go back home.”

Jared grinned, but Aaron couldn’t help but notice he looked jumpy. “Yeah today’s really not a good day. We have a lot of shots to cover and not much natural light left,” Jared explained. “You, ahh… said you’re going home soon?” Jared definitely seemed nervous now.

Aaron glossed over the lie in his mind. Yes, he would be going home eventually. Just not yet. He had a couple of things to deal with first. “Yeah well production called and I have to be on set soon. I have a tentative date now, so barring any delays… So you see we have to do it again soon, but… Man, you know I like your friends, but this time can we meet without that crazy guy. Mikey?”

A genuine smile crossed Jared’s face before he hesitated. Aaron knew he was worried about what Jensen would have to say. He wasn’t dumb. He saw the bruise Jensen had put there. He wondered what kind of hold Jensen had on Jared, but, Aaron felt satisfaction surge, Jensen wasn’t going to be a problem much longer.

“Yeah ok, sure. When and what time?” Jared sounded reluctant and tired but he did agree to meet up again.

“I’ll send you a message later with the details.” Aaron said when he noticed Jensen was coming towards them.

Aaron knew that Jared would take the brunt of Jensen’s anger if he stayed. Not for much longer though, Aaron would make sure of that. Deciding to deal with Jensen later, Aaron turned to leave. “I’ll see you then, Jay.”

“Sure thing.” Jared jutted his chin and turned to walk back to the set. Aaron knew Jensen had seen their exchange, but Jared didn’t. Now though, he noticed Jared walking faster towards Jensen.

_Damn. Jensen has got him so scared, he thinks he has to answer to him._ Aaron held off an overwhelming need to just deck Jensen right there and then. He looked back over his shoulder, just as Jared reached Jensen. What happened next had Aaron seeing red.

Jensen raised his hand and reached lovingly around the back of Jared’s head, making sure he had eye contact with him before bringing Jared closer so that he could claim him with a deep kiss. _That fucker! No right… He has no right. Damn, he is going to pay for that._ Aaron promised himself.

Aaron, still silently watching them, reached into his back pocket and felt the reassuring coldness of his knife. _Maybe I’ll slash the guy’s tires on the way out…_

“Dude, what the hell? Someone will see us! I thought we were keeping quiet about this,” he heard Jared say in astonishment as he saw him looking around to see if anyone had seen them.

What came out of Jensen’s mouth next, sealed the deal as far as Aaron was concerned.

“Just showing Aaron who you belong to.”

Aaron knew then and there. Jensen was a dead man walking.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Six Summary:** Aaron has Jensen up against the wall.

  


 

 

 

 

_God… Oh my God._ Jensen thought as he slumped in the brown plastic chair.  
It was hard and it almost buckled under the sudden weight. Fuck, Jensen hated hospitals.

Tears welled in his eyes as he bent to place his head in his hands. This was the second time in just a few hours that Jensen’s heart had constricted so tightly that he couldn’t breathe.

He had thought seeing Jared collapse in the kitchen was a nightmare. But now… Now Jensen couldn’t see past the blur in his mind.

…………………………………………………

 

_“You coming?” The ambulance officer said, his impatience evident._

Jensen scrambled off to dress quickly and had been ready from the moment they had Jared loaded into the Ambulance.

He watched as the female attendant put in an IV line and hooked Jared up to a heart monitor. He stayed clear to let her work even though he really just wanted to move to Jared’s side; say something, take his hand and let him know he wasn’t alone.

Shit! Jensen let himself think of other things as his mind filled with just how bad this could be for them. Kripke was sure going to be pissed about this. True, this would slow down production but the real nightmare would be the PR on this.

JARED PADALECKI POISONED BY CRAZED GAY FAN. Jensen could already envisage the tabloids.

Jensen’s mind didn’t get very far though; as it was interrupted by a loud beep that turned into a piercing squeal.

The paramedic flew into action, removing the oxygen mask from Jared’s face. Pressing two buttons on the monitor before calling to her partner who was driving.

…………………………………………………

Jensen thought he could remember them pulling over to the side of the road. He’s sure he remembered the male Paramedic shouting. “He’s coding! Get the paddles ready!”

“Fuck!” Jensen muttered to himself. It had all been too surreal. Seriously. Who the fuck gets poisoned by some psycho in real life? It had to be some sort of cosmic bad joke. This only happened in the movies.

So taken aback by the sheer circumstances. _This is real._ Jensen hadn’t let it sink in. _Jesus!_ He really could lose, Jared. He really could die.

 

Jensen took in a shaky breath when he saw two police officers enter the room.

“Mr. Ackles?” the older one asked. His face stern but with a hint of compassion. “I’m Detective Wasp and this is Police Officer Kredon.” He motioned to the younger man.

Jensen stood and shook both their hands. “I suppose you want to ask what happened? Fact is… I’m not really sure.”

“They said he’s been poisoned?” Wasp prompted.

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded his head. He could feel the anger starting to rise again. “In the milk. It was meant for me.”

“Meant for you?” Kredon asked disbelievingly. “How could you possibly know that?”

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Jensen could feel the heat of a blush on his cheeks. “Jealousy,” he blurted out. “The guy who did this…” Jensen’s hands curled into fists.

“Well…” Jensen continued. “He wants Jared for himself, so he decided to get me out of the way. Fucking idiot got Jay instead.”

“Really?” Wasp nodded his head, exchanging a knowing look with Kredon.

Saying the words out loud caused his body to react and Jensen felt bile rise up in the back of his throat. Christ. This was all becoming too real. Some crazed fan had actually tried to kill him and had hurt Jared instead.

“Whoa there, Mr. Ackles,” Kredon said as he placed a steadying hand on Jensen’s arm. “You don’t look so good. Maybe you should sit down?”

Jensen nodded and didn’t argue, mostly because if he didn’t sit, he would fall. “His name is Aaron Wilson,” Jensen informed as they lead him to a seat.

“Ah there. See?” Detective Wasp smiled. “You said you didn’t know or weren't sure.” Wasp glanced at his partner. “Sounds to me like your handing us the perp on a platter.

The corner of Jensen’s lip quipped up. Images of Aaron being taken away played in his mind. “Yeah, I sure hope so,” Jensen answered belatedly. _Because if you don’t put him behind bars, you’ll be putting me there instead. For murder._

Two hours, tears and a stricken phone call later, Jensen found himself sitting beside an unconscious Jared. At his request he’d spoken to Jared’s family, figuring that he better be the one to break the news. They were on their way, as soon as they could get a flight.

Jensen looked around; it was obvious that the man was in trouble. There were so many wires and tubes connected to Jared that Jensen hesitated when he reached to hold his hand. “Jay…” Jensen choked out. He had no idea what to say, so he did the only thing that made sense. He begged.

He had been raised in a religious household and while he hadn’t exactly rebelled, he wished he’d paid more attention. “Please, God,” Jensen continued. “I… I know I probably don’t have any right to ask, but… Please, I… I love him.”

 

…………………………………………………

 

Aaron waited for the elevator doors to open onto the ICU ward at Vancouver Hospital. _I’ve waited long enough,_ he thought. Staying behind as the ambulance drove his soul mate away was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Now, after a safe enough amount of time to avoid suspicion, he had to see how Jared was. After all, he and Jared would never be together if they pinned this on him. _That fucking Ackles prick._ This was all **his** fault. _All HIS fault._

As the elevator opened, Aaron saw Jensen heading towards the sliding glass doors of the ICU. He was rubbing his hand over his face, eyes downcast and looking extremely distraught.

Aaron could see the wear and tear on Jensen’s expressive face. Even from a distance, he could see the pain in Jensen’s eyes. _Good,_ Aaron thought. _The bastard deserves some of the heartache I feel. Now he knows what it is like to ache for someone you love._

Aaron passed through the doors into the ICU ward. He saw Jensen look up at the soft swish when they slid open, Jensen quickened his pace and glared.

There was no way he was going to be intimidated by the man that put Jared in the hospital. If Jensen hadn’t asked Jared to his place, _this_ would never have happened.

Aaron would have treated Jared right. He would never let Jared anywhere near tainted food. Anger raged through Aaron and it was all aimed directly towards Jensen. This man knew nothing NOTHING about Jared.

Jensen reached Aaron in rapid strides, he grabbed Aaron’s shirt and pushed him backwards and slammed him against the wall.

“Stay away from Jared you fucking psycho,” Jensen spat at him.

Aaron smirked, his voice calm but full of hatred, ”I’m the psycho? You’re the one determined to keep us apart, you’re the one who won’t let Jared be with the one person who truly loves him and _you’re_ the one pinning _me_ to the wall. You could never know the depth of our relationship. You can’t even protect him. I would never let the one I loved eat or drink anything poisoned."

 

Aaron took great pleasure in watching the expressions cross Jensen’s face. He smirked again, ”Yeah... You didn’t think I _meant_ for Jared to get hurt did you? Why would I hurt the one person that means more to me than life itself?”

 

Jensen tightened his hold. Aaron saw the realization that he had actually _admitted_ to tampering with the food in the apartment dawn in Jensen’s eyes.

"Oh my god… You... It _was_ you!”

Aaron felt him falter for a moment and took advantage of the opportunity. He grabbed hold of Jensen and swung him around. It gave Aaron a small thrill to hear the sharp thud of Jensen's head when it slammed against the wall.

 

The nurses at the station looked up at the noise that echoed through the quiet of the ward. Aaron saw one nurse leave the desk and head towards them. The other nurse picked up the phone to call security.

 

“I told the police. They’re onto you, asshole," Jensen snarled, jutting his chin defiantly. “He could die, and if he does, God help me…”

 

_Die? No. No way! Jared is going to be fine. And he’s going to be with me!_

 

Aaron glared at Jensen, so angry at him the words seemed to spit out of his mouth. ”You are _nothing_ to Jared. You almost _were nothing._. If you hadn’t given him that drink of milk.” He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. “You stupid fuck. That milk was meant for _your_ coffee,” Aaron said.

 

It didn’t matter that he was giving himself away now. He didn’t care. Nothing else mattered but Jared.

”Yeah, I know how you can’t _function_ without your coffee in the morning,” he laughed then, a steely resolve grew in his face. He reached out and straightened Jensen’s jacket, smoothed down the edges and patted Jensen on the chest just above his heart. That was when security reached them.

He looked at them, assessing the attitude he needed to adopt.

“What seems to be the problem guys?” Aaron asked. He knew how to act all nice and pleasant when he needed to… you know, shift the blame. This was one of those occasions. You caught more flies with honey after all.

“We’ve been alerted to a situation here between you two gentlemen by the nursing staff. You’ve both been identified as causing a disturbance,” the Guard told them sternly. “This is ICU, we don’t tolerate fights here. I suggest you move your disagreement outside.”

“We're fine, guys, really,” Aaron said offering them a charming smile. “I’m just here to inquire about Mr. Padalecki; you see, we’re very close....”

 

Jensen’s eyes flared at the blatant lie. “What?” he spluttered.

“I want him removed from here _immediately_.” He pointed a finger at Aaron. “He is the reason Mr. Padalecki is in here. He did this to him!” Jensen lunged forward only to be stopped by the security guard.

 

Aaron smirked at Jensen; unseen by the others. Aaron mentally stepped back and assessed the situation again. He knew that he’d have more of a chance at being believed if he came across as the sane one here. Besides, if Jensen had actually mentioned him to the police, then for sure they would want to speak to him. That just wasn't convenient at the moment.

“Okay boys...” Aaron made a show of _See I’m not touching him._ “I don’t want to disturb Jared. God knows he has enough to fight. If my being here is likely to hinder my friend’s recovery then I suppose I’ll let _HIM_ stay a little longer.” He pointed at Jensen.

“Just tell me before I leave,” Aaron said as he looked at the name tag on the taller nurse. ”Nurse Brown, how is he?” Aaron let a hitch come into his voice as tears began to well in the corners of his eyes.

 

He could see the nurses were now both confused as to who to believe. Nurse Brown’s face softened slightly as she turned to inform him, "He is in a serious condition. Other than that we can’t disclose anymore information at this time.”

 

Aaron nodded and squeezed a tear out from his eye, letting it trickle down his face. "Thank you.”

Ha! The personal touch always got him what he wanted.

He turned to leave, a guard on either side. Aaron squared his shoulders as he prepared to walk away. He took a few steps towards the doors; almost reaching them before he turned and looked piercingly at Jensen.

"I'm really sorry for Jay's sake, we couldn’t work this out." Aaron smiled sweetly. "Just take good care of him for me."

_Because you don’t have very long left…_

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Seven Summary:** Aaron shifts the blame to Jensen, now who do the police believe?

  


Jensen wandered back towards Jared’s hospital room. What had he been thinking? He had only wanted a smoke; just a quick cigarette to curve the cravings. But instead he had run into the man responsible for this… and now he couldn’t concentrate on anything but his deep burning anger. He clenched his hands as he quickened his pace. _Jared._ He needed to get back to Jared. He was in critical condition.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron stepped into the elevator and glared at the two guards beside him. He was seething with anger. _How dare that Ackles prick tell the police it was me. He’s got no proof._ Aaron frowned and backtracked in his mind. No, he hadn’t left any prints; he was certain of that. He had wiped down everything he had touched. There had been no one at the apartment that day to see him… Who took any notice of the repair guy, anyway? Aaron’s thoughts were racing. This was not good. _FUCK. Fuck. FUCK!_

Aaron stepped out of the elevator and smiled back at the guards. ”You make sure you watch out for that other guy Jensen; he may be Jared’s friend but I don’t trust him. Never have. You know I wouldn’t put it past him to have poisoned Jared himself.”

The guards eyed each other quizzically and Aaron knew he had their attention.

“Watch him,” Aaron warned as he walked out the doors with a grin. They were only security guards at the hospital, but if he could sow enough unease about Jensen, well then… That would make his plans just a little bit easier.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron drove aimlessly, his thoughts returning to Jensen and his accusations. His emotions were boiling inside him.

 

_Alibi._ Aaron smirked to himself. He was glad he had one. Glad he had taken the time to set up the flight. Finding a guy that actually looked like him to take it, had been a sign. God wanted him and Jared to be together.

Now that fucking Ackles had voiced his suspicions about him to the police, he was going to have to remember exactly what his paid double had told him. Had to make sure he got his facts right; things like one of the flight attendants name being Rosie.

More than that, he had to deflect the blame. Jensen was the perfect sacrificial lamb. He was there and It was his apartment. Hell, he heard the whispers that night; the cops sharing looks between themselves. All the snickers and innuendo about why Jared was naked in his co stars apartment, had made him seethe.

How dare the man who CLAIMED to love him, not even think to protect him from the rumors. He could have thrown a towel next to him, pretended he came from the shower and that it fell off or some such shit. He hadn’t. For someone who lived their life in the media spotlight, he should have known how it would look. It was definitely another strike against Jensen.

Aaron pulled himself out of his thoughts to take a clear look around him. The sky was loosing the faint tinges of sunset as the night began to set in. He had been driving for ages, only to discover that he was in fact now approaching Jensen’s apartment. It was as if he had been drawn there by some deep seated need. Aaron grinned. There had been a reason he had been drawn back here.

He knew what he had to do… and it was going to be fun

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aaron woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He had never slept as well as he just had. He wished he could see Jensen’s face when he got home…

Revenge really did agree with him. His smile soon faded though as the thoughts of Jared lying in hospital; fighting for his life, returned to him. Swiftly following the thoughts of Jared came the distasteful ones of Jensen. He would have to go to the police station today and try and dissipate the suspicion that Jensen had sown about him. Yeah. He sure was glad he’d paid that guy to take the flight.

Walking through his hotel room he gathered his clothes and headed for the shower. The scalding hot water invigorated him, clearing away the last remnants of sleep. He needed to be alert today; he needed to be able to convince the police that he hadn’t been anywhere near Jensen’s apartment. His boarding pass for a flight into Vancouver that night should be just the thing.

He shrugged on the Jacket that Jared had left behind at the bar the other night. The smell of Jared was comforting; soothing. He knew that Jared left it so that he would have an excuse to see him again. It was his link to Jared now that he was unable to be by his side.

He knew he had nothing to worry about. All he had to do was to convince them it was Jensen they should be looking at rather than him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Excuse me, but who do I need to speak to about the poisoning of my friend the other night?” Aaron smiled politely at the clerk behind the desk. “His name is Jared Padalecki; I was told that the police might want to speak to me about what happened that night.”

Yes… just a moment please,” she picked up the phone and dialed an extension. “Detective, I have a young man here…” she said as she looked up at him.

“Oh I’m sorry,“ Aaron interjected, “Aaron. Aaron Wilson”

“I have an Aaron Wilson here to talk to you about the attempted murder of Mr. Padalecki… yes… yes right away.”

_Attempted Murder?_ Aaron squared his shoulders, determined to make Ackles pay for this. Okay, so his last plan to get rid of Jensen failed miserably and had backfired onto Jared. This time however, he wasn’t going to be so direct. Jared wasn’t going to suffer from any more of this. Ackles would. Ackles and his family.

“Mr. Wilson?”

“Yes?” Aaron’s attention snapped back to the woman speaking to him “I’m sorry, I’m just so worried about Jared… you know I really want to be with him, but I want to get the bastard who did this to him too.”

“Of course. If you wouldn’t mind coming this way,” she said as she punched in a code on the security door that stood between them. ”Follow me.” She smiled.

A tall, older man headed towards Aaron. “Mr. Wilson.” he put out his hand, “My name is Detective Wasp. I believe you wanted to speak to me about the events of the other night at Mr. Ackles apartment.”

“Ah yes sir, yes I do.” Aaron switched on his charm. The detective motioned for Aaron to take a seat at his desk. ”I think I know who poisoned Jared. Actually, I know for a fact who did it.”

“You do?” The Detective raised his eyebrows. ”You have proof of this?”

“No sir, not hard proof, but things have been different between Jared and his co-star lately.” Aaron shifted in his chair, “You see…”

“You think Mr. Ackles poisoned his co-star?” The detective furrowed his brow, leaning forward.

“I… I can’t be sure.” Aaron took the most believable rout. It’s just…”

“It’s just what?” Wasp encouraged.

“It’s just… well… Jared and I had a relationship when he was working in Australia a few years ago. Recently Jared came back to Australia for a convention and…” Aaron shrugged. “We met for drinks and well… long story short, the spark was still there. I know Jen… Err… Mr. Ackles has had a hard time accepting that.”

Wasp smiled, clearly sizing Aaron up. “From the information that Mr. Ackles provided us, I believe that you reside in Australia Mr. Wilson?”

Aaron nodded. “That’s right.”

“Forgive me but…” Wasp continued. “How did you both decide to continue a relationship over such a distance? I find it hard to believe that such a relationship would last very long. ”

Aaron unconsciously tensed at the gall of the detective to question his and Jared’s dedication to each other. “Well,” he said, ensuring he kept his voice even. “I already have my application in the works for a green card. I had been planning to surprise Jared with it once my current job is over. You see, I already have an audition for a role over here, some show I haven’t really heard of. House?”

Wasp smiled. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Aaron continued. “Once my green card is approved, we’ll finally be able to be together permanently.”

“So you’re going to be moving here?”

“Yes I am, but unfortunately…” Aaron steered the conversation back to Jensen, “Since Jared and I got back together; Mr. Ackles has become nothing but trouble.” Aaron put on his best _concerned_ face.

“Jared and I went out for drinks a couple of nights ago but when I went to see him on set the next day Jared had a bruise from where Jensen had punched him on the jaw.”

“Are you sure about that? Did you see him actually hit Mr. Padalecki?” the detective asked looking down at his notes. ”I believe filming can sometimes result in injury.”

“No sir I didn’t, but…” Aaron let out a sigh.

Noting the interest in the detective’s eyes, he continued. “That day on the set; Jared was jumpy. Like nervous. I reached out to touch the bruise on his face and Mr. Ackles saw. I tell ya, he glared at me as if _I_ was trying to steal HIS boyfriend away.

Sir, if looks could kill I would have been dead right there.”

Wasp didn’t say anything, just nodded for Aaron to keep going.

“Jared walked back to the set almost scared that day. Mr. Ackles has a definite anger management problem. I went to visit Jared in hospital and he accused _me_ of tying to poison Jared. He even slammed _me_ against the wall; told _me_ to stay away. The nurses ended up calling security.”

Detective…” Aaron continued with a small shake of his head. “I really hate to leave Jared unprotected in hospital. I left after that altercation with Jensen because I didn’t want to cause a disturbance but…” Aaron took advantage of his ability to cry. “I’m just so worried. I don’t trust him not to try it again. Can you put security outside his room?”

Wasp raised an eyebrow. “We can if we deem that there is a sufficient risk to warrant one.”

“Please?” Aaron knew he was born to be an actor.

“Well…” Wasp stammered a little. “We are treating this as an attempted murder and there was a poisonous substance found to be in the milk Mr. Padalecki drank.” Wasp nodded. “So we will certainly consider that option seriously.”

Aaron smiled. This would piss Jensen off no end.

”Now Mr. Wilson, you do realize we still have to ask your whereabouts on the night in question.”

“Yes Sir,” Aaron knew he could do this. He had managed to sow seeds of doubt about Jensen’s innocence and now he would prove his own.

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Jensen fumbled with the front door key. His efforts to be quick, slowing him down. _Shower, fresh clothes, back to Jared. Shower, fresh clothes, back to Jared._ His mind looped the list like a mantra. If he stopped saying it, then the guilt over not being beside Jared would win.

It had taken the not so kindly old nurse to walk up to him and recoil a little from the odor before saying. “Mr. Ackles, you need to go home and get yourself some rest.”

Jensen knew the look he had given her. He remembered imitating it for the episode, Croatoan. The _I’m not leaving my brother,_ look which had easily translated into _Back off. I won’t leave Jared._

The nurse’s next comment however, made him re-think. “Well Mr. Ackles. If you won’t rest, then at least take a shower and get some clean clothes. You stink.”

He finally turned the door lock and walked quickly down the hallway but stopped mid stride. Things were silent. Sure, the hustle and bustle of a hospital wasn't exactly loud, but this was a different kind of quiet; Jensen could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Something _Dean_ turned on inside of him and Jensen found himself taking cover, back against the wall, sliding himself slowly toward his bedroom. Was there someone in the house? Jensen wished he had more than Dean’s stealth… and come to think of it he really wanted one of his guns.

After a few minutes of nothing but more silence, Jensen had convinced himself he was being stupid. Maybe he really did need to rest?

He took the two steps needed to enter his bedroom. He wasn’t greeted by a masked man with a gun, stealing the silverware… but somehow he thought that might have been better. “Oh my God!” Jensen whispered, barely able to stand up. _Oh my God!_ his mind echoed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an over zealous fan believes his own fantasies?

  
  


**RECAP:** After a few minutes of nothing but more silence, Jensen had convinced himself he was being stupid. Maybe he really did need to rest?

He took the two steps needed to enter his bedroom. He wasn’t greeted by a masked man with a gun, stealing the silverware… but somehow he thought that might have been better. “Oh my God!” Jensen whispered, barely able to stand up. Oh my God! his mind echoed.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Wasp showed up to Jensen’s 911 call, Jensen was more than relieved. Giving the background to all of this from scratch would have been tiresome. More importantly, he needed to get back to Jared.

It all went down quickly. It wasn't hard to see the viciousness with which every single thing in the room, from curtains to mattress, had been slashed. Even his clothes had been shredded.

“I told you. This has to do with Aaron; I’m sure of it.”

Wasp opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by one of the other detectives. “Excuse me Mr. Ackles,” she said as she handed him an envelope. “This came for you; special delivery.”

Jensen took the envelope cautiously, eyeing Detective Wasp.

He looked suspiciously at the envelope and then looked at Jensen and nodded.

Jensen opened the envelope. “Sweet, Jesus!” Jensen cried out when he looked down at the photo. He fell to his knees clutching his chest and the photo dropped from his hand.

“Christ,” Wasp gasped when he got a good look at the picture. It was a girl, early twenties. She was sprawled on a bed. There was lots of blood and a knife in her ribs.

“That’s my… my sister.” Jensen couldn’t breathe. “Oh God…” He felt his heart constrict impossibly tighter. “Mackenzie?”

Wasp was on the phone and firing orders within seconds.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Jen?” Mike asked softly. Jensen watched as Mike’s eyes wandered over the sheer destruction that was his bedroom, before he moved to sit next to Jensen on the living room couch.

“Hey,” Jensen said. “Thanks for coming… Sorry about the mess.”

“Sure, dude,” Mike said with a weak smile. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Jensen shrugged.

“Who… I mean… Fuck Jen. What’s going on?”

Jensen looked at his friend and tried to smile. He deserved an answer. He’d dropped everything and would have had to have driven like a mad man to get there in the twenty minutes that it took. As fucked off as he could get with Mikey, he was a good friend.

“Aaron.” Even saying his name, made him nauseous. “He wants me out of the way.”

“Aaron?” Mike’s eyes widened. “You mean the guy Jared likes?”

“He doesn’t like him!” flew out of Jensen’s mouth before his brain caught up.

As with every piece of irony, Wasp took that particular second to be paying attention.

Jensen giggled. Yes giggled. His breath starting to hitch between the girl-like laughter.

“Shit, Jen.” Mike moved closer. “Dude, I really think we need to get you out of here.” He wrapped a tentative arm around Jensen’s waist. “Come back to my place for a bit.”

“No.” Jensen stood. “I… I gotta get back to, Jared.”

Mike stood and placed a steadying arm on his shoulder. “Jen, sit down. Please. You look like shit.”

“Ninety-seven seconds,” Jensen said as he allowed himself to be guided back to the couch. “Don’t know why I was staring at my watch, but…”

Keeping his hand on the small of Jensen’s back, Mike sat down.

“Ninety-seven seconds,” Jensen continued. “Was the time it took for Wasp to get Mackenzie on the phone.”

“Oh,” Mike said confused.

“I vaguely remember Wasp handing me the phone and telling me to calm down, it was a fake.”

“A fake?”

“The photo,” Jensen explained. “That sicko got a photo of some poor girl with a knife in her back. It…” Jensen’s voice hitched at the memory. “It had Mackenzie’s face on it.”

Mike scrunched his brow. “Jesus, Jen. No wonder you look like you’ve been screwed over.”

“Mr. Ackles?” Wasp interrupted. “I’m afraid I’m going to need you to come down to the station with me.”

“What?... Why?” Jensen looked up in surprise.

“You’ll have to make a statement and there are a few questions…”

“That will have to wait,” Jensen finished the sentence for him. “I need to get back to Jared.” Jensen stood. “I’ve been gone too long as it is.”

“I’m sorry, but…”

“No buts! I’m taking a shower and then…” Jensen blinked, he felt giddy. “And then I…”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

First thing Jensen saw when he woke up was Mikey’s face hovering over him. “Finally,” Mike said with mock annoyance.

“Wha… What happened?” Jensen asked groggily as he tried to sit up and take in his surroundings. He was clearly not in his apartment any more.

“You fainted, dude,” Mike explained.

“Oh.”

“Yep, full on fainted like a girl,” Mike teased, but Jensen could see the concern on his face.

“Where…” Jensen started before he realized he was in Mike’s place. “How’d I get here?”

“Carried you.” Mike blushed a little. “You’re damned heavy too. Hardest part though was getting that police guy to let you come with me and not to a hospital.”

“Hospital!” Jensen sat up quickly. “Jared.”

“It’s okay, Jen,” Mike soothed as he sat beside him on the bed. “I just called and there’s been no change.”

Jensen swallowed hard. Mildly relieved. “Umm…”Jensen finally focused on the fact that he was in Mike’s bed, half naked. “Where’s my pants, dude?” he said as he lifted the cover and looked down at his bare legs.

Mike blushed slightly. “Ahh?” He looked around the room. “I threw them somewhere. I…” He suddenly realized he had undressed the man. “I just wanted to make you more comfortable,” he explained.

“I… I gotta go, man. I gotta get back to Jared,” he said as he attempted to get out of the bed.

Mike’s hand was on his shoulder pushing him back down. “Not yet. I want some answers.”

“Like what?” Jensen looked at him annoyed.

“Like, why is this guy after you? Why did he send you that picture of Mackenzie?”

Jensen spotted his jeans across the room. “I told you,” he said as he slipped from Mike’s grasp and got up and grabbed them. “He wants me out of the way.” He stated as he started to climb into his jeans.

“So why is it Jared’s in the hospital?” Mike looked confused. “And why does he want _you_ out of the way? I mean, it’s not like…”

Jensen couldn’t help but sigh as a slight flush rose in his cheeks and he watched realization cross Mike’s face. This wasn't exactly how he’d planned to _come out_ to his friends.

“Really?” Mike all but squeaked. “You and…” Mike motioned with his hand. “Seriously?”

Jensen didn’t say anything else; he just continued to get dressed, when Mike suddenly clapped his hands together and exclaimed, “I knew it! I fucking knew it!” with the widest grin on his lips.

Jensen looked at him skeptically. “That fishing trip last fall, right? I said to Tom, you two had something going on since then,” Mike smirked. “Something shifted that weekend. The way you two could hardly stand to be apart,” he laughed.

Jensen averted his eyes. He was seriously uncomfortable with this conversation, mostly because Mike was right, something had totally shifted between them. That was the first time Jensen had let Jared inside of him. And yeah, the afterglow had been kinda hard to hide.

There must have been pain on Jensen’s face, because… “Oh, dude,” Mike spoke softly. He moved forward and touched Jensen on the shoulder. “I’m an insensitive prick. I’m really sorry, Jen.”

Jensen smiled weakly. “It’s okay, man. I just… Can you drop me at the hospital?” He rubbed his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Mike’s concern was genuine.

“I just want to get back to the hospital.” Jensen’s frustration got the better of him. “I Just… I need to be there, that’s all. What if he wakes up?” _And I’m not there._

“Okay,” Mike said smiling. “I grabbed some fresh clothes for you. Get out of those and have that shower. I’ll get you back to your boyfriend.”

Jensen couldn’t help but grin at Mike’s good natured taunt. “Thanks, man.”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

“Well, well…” Nurse Unfriendly said when Jensen walked back into Jared’s room. She was taking his blood pressure. “You sure smell better, but boy, you sure don’t look rested. Did you eat?”

“I’m fine,” Jensen responded. He hardly acknowledged her. His eyes didn’t leave the man lying there on the bed. “How is he? Has there been any change?” Jensen asked anxiously as he maneuvered a chair next to Jared.

“No, but all his vitals are holding well,” the nurse said reassuringly. “Speaking of which…” She moved around the bed and grabbed Jensen by his right elbow.

“Hey?” Jensen watched as she scrunched his shirt arm up and wrapped the soft fabric around his bicep. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing, boy? I’m taking your blood pressure.”

Jensen frowned as he felt the cuff tighten until it was almost painful. “Ah ha,” she said as she pulled off the Velcro in one swift movement. “Just as I thought.”

Jensen eyes widened slightly. “What?”

“One hundred over seventy. Way to low for a boy your size. Bet your getting all kinds of headaches and dizzy spells.“

Jensen raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, people had made him sit down a few times in the last few hours. And yeah, well…. There was that thing about passing out.

“The headaches are dehydration.” Nurse Unfriendly informed. “You stop eating, ’cause you’re worried, well…” She motioned with her hand. “That’s okay to a point. But ya stop drinking and…”

Jensen turned back to face Jared, placing and curling his hand into his. He sighed. He knew she was right.

She walked to the door and turned, waiting for Jensen to look at her. When he finally returned her stare, she frowned. “Mark my words. You aint doing ya boyfriend any good, making yourself sick.”

Jensen smiled a little. “Yeah, okay,” he acknowledged.

When she closed the door behind her, Jensen took Jared’s hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips. He kissed it and bought Jared’s palm to his cheek. “Hey, Jay,” he spoke softly. “Sorry I was gone so long.” He sighed heavily, “Kinda got caught up.”

Jensen concentrated for a few minutes on the touch of Jared’s skin on his face, and then he grinned.

“Ya know, Jay. That nurse that was just in here? She’s the second person today to call you my boyfriend.”

Jensen looked at Jared’s still face. He thought for a moment about the scene with ‘Dead Sam’ in the season finale. God. What he’d give for someone to yell “cut” right now and for this to be over.

Jensen laid his head down tentatively on Jared’s arm. “I think…” Tears of worry and exhaustion made their way into Jensen’s voice. “I think I could get use to that,” he half sobbed with a grin.

“I think I could get used to you being called my boyfriend.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Aaron opened the hotel room door and came face to face with Detective Wasp. Rather than let the surprise cross his face, Aaron smiled at the man and stepped away from the door, leaving Wasp’s entry into the room clear. “Come in Detective. I assume you have some more questions for me?”

“I’m afraid so Mr. Wilson. You see further events have come to light and we do have a few more questions.”

Aaron directed the detective to the sofa. “Please, take a seat. What can I help you with?” he said as he sat on the chair opposite.

“There was a break in over at Mr. Ackles apartment the other night…”

“…and Mr. Ackles has sent you to me, right? He thinks it was me? Of course he does,” Aaron nodded and sighed. “Please Detective; feel free to ask me anything. I’m an open book.” Aaron leant back in his chair, running his hands over his thighs before clasping them between his knees.

“So Mr. Ackles’ apartment was broken into.” Aaron continued. “That’s terrible …do you have any ideas on who may have done it? Oh wait …Mr. Ackles is blaming me, isn’t he? You know I have told you before that I suspect him for all this. What better way to deflect suspicion from yourself than to shift the blame to another person.”

“You want me to believe that he did this to his own apartment? To shift the blame to you?”

“Well quite frankly… yes I do. His actions lately haven’t been of a rational man. He threatened me in the hospital and I’m sure he is behind Jared’s poisoning…now he’s trying to blame me for this too, whatever it is.”

“There was another very disturbing thing about the break in. Mr. Ackles received a very nasty piece of mail hand delivered to him, containing a graphic manipulated photograph.” Detective Wasp stared at Aaron to gauge his reaction to the new information. When no reaction was forthcoming he proceeded. “Do you have access to a camera? “

“Not unless you mean one of those disposable things. Wait, photograph? What sort of photograph?” Aaron put on his best confused face.

“Like I said, Mr. Wilson, it was a manipulated photo. Someone wanted him to think that a family member was dead.”

“Oh,” Aaron sounded appalled. “And… and he thinks I’m responsible for that too?” Aaron stared incredulously at the Detective. “Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it? Next I’ll be responsible for …for …” Aaron threw his hands in the air, before continuing, “I give up. I don’t know what, but I’m sure he’ll say I did it.”

“We have to follow all possible leads. You do understand?” the Detective added.

So far Aaron had only reacted the way anyone would act when faced with such allegations. He knew Wasp had been searching for a telltale sign that things were not all they seemed.

“Look Detective, I don’t know what that picture was exactly and frankly it must have been pretty bad to bring you over here to see me about it. But I’m sorry I don’t see how I can help you.” Aaron paused for a moment, looking thoughtful.

“I don’t know if you know this Detective,” he continued. “But, like many actors on a set, Jensen has a thing for photography. You know candid shots of the cast, crew and the like. The guy knows his way around a camera. I wouldn’t have put it past him to have manufactured a picture with something like Photoshop. Its not rocket science. What better way to make me the devil than say that I made something like that.”

Aaron’s thoughts returned to the night at Jensen’s apartment. Jensen’s camera hobby fell beautifully in with his plans for revenge. A quick check of his laptop revealed family photos and the raw materials for the picture Detective Wasp was talking about. All Aaron had had to do was just add a couple more things on his hard drive…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Mmmm,” Jared groaned and Jensen’s head shot up from where it had been resting on the bed. “Jay?”

Jared’s eyes fluttered open and Jensen was already pushing on the hospital call button.

“Hey,” Jensen said softly as he absently brushed his lover’s hair from his eyes.

“Jen?” Jared’s voice sounded dry and raw.

“Yeah, man. I’m here. Just… Just relax. The Doctor’s on his way.”

“What… what happened?”

Jensen drew in a deep breath. _That asshole, Aaron is so obsessed with you, that he tried to kill me and got you instead._ ”Don’t worry about that right now, Jay. Just take it easy.”

“Jen?” Jared’s eyes found his and Jensen could see the confusion on his face. “I… I was in your apartment. I was thirsty. I remember going to the fridge and…”

“Good to see you awake, Mr. Padalecki,” Doctor Cobbs interrupted as he and a nurse walked into the room.

The nurse immediately walked over to the side of the bed and started doing something to the drip in Jared’s arm.

“How are you feeling, Mr. Padalecki?” The doctor leaned over Jared and waved a pencil flashlight in his eyes.

“Ahhh, okay, I guess,” Jared said groggily. “What happened to me?”

Jensen caught the Doctor’s gaze, a clear plea in his eyes. _Don’t upset him. Not yet._

The Doctor sighed and walked to the foot of the bed. He lifted the clipboard that hung there and started to write something. “All in good time, Mr. Padalecki. What I need you to do right now is get some rest. Your body has been through a lot.”

Jared looked from the Doctor to Jensen and then back to the Doctor. “I want to know now!” The heart monitor gave a beep.

“Whoa, Jay.” Jensen moved to his side. “Calm down, okay? Just…”

Jared looked up at his co-star. “Why am I in hospital, Jen?” His tone implied, tell me or else.

Dr. Cobb gave the nurse a small nod as she left the room. He continued to scribble on the notes before looking back up and saying, “Well, all of your vitals are good. I’ll be back to check on you in about an hour.”

Jensen watched the Doctor leave and looked back at Jared. It was clear he was going to have to tell him everything.

“You scared the hell out of us, you know?” Jensen prolonged the inevitable. He could feel tears of relief welling. “God… I thought I was going to lose you.” Jensen lent down and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “I was so scared.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Aaron?” Jared repeated for the third time. His head slightly shaking and his face utter disbelief. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jensen answered louder than intended. “I told you. He confessed to me. Gloated about it, even.”

“And he made a photo of Mackenzie too?” Jared’s brow furrowed. “He… he just doesn’t seem the type. I mean…”

“How would you know? You don’t even remember the guy.” Jensen was starting to get frustrated. Why was Jared defending him?

“Well, that’s the thing,” Jared started. “I kinda do remember him now.”

“What?” Jensen was confused.

“You see I didn’t, but the other night, I was going to tell you I remembered something about him and… well… You distracted me.” Jared grinned cheekily.

Jensen couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, well... You’re easily distracted,” Jensen teased.

For a moment both of them just looked into each other’s eyes. The smile slipping from their lips. “What did you remember?” Jensen finally asked.

“His Dad’s an ass--,” Jared began before he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

A young police officer stood there. “Mr. Ackles?” he asked as he entered the room.

“Yes,” Jensen said as he stood up.

“My name is Officer Warn,” he said as he produced an envelope and handed it to Jensen.

“What’s this?” Jensen asked pulling the folded piece of paper inside it out.

“It’s a search warrant. We’re confiscating your computer.”

Jensen’s mouth hung open. “What? Why?”

“I just deliver the warrants, Mr. Ackles. You’ll have to take the rest up with Detective Wasp.”

Jensen looked back at Jared, who was clearly as shocked as he was.

Jensen didn’t know what was going on exactly, but he had enough information to know one thing.

Aaron was devious and smart. A frightening combination. Proving that he had almost killed Jared was not going to be as easy as Jensen first thought.

He had clearly underestimated this man.

Jensen knew now, he’d never do that, again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Nine Summary:** As Jared finally leaves the hospital he reveals more about Aaron than Jensen ever knew.

  
  


 

 

 

 

“You ready?” Jensen asked with possibly the biggest grin ever on his face, as he practically bounded through Jared’s hospital room door.

Jared was sitting on the side of his bed, swinging his legs. He was showered, dressed and had his personal stuff bagged and ready to go.

“Yeah, man. What took you so…” Jared started when his brain caught up with his eyes. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Jensen teased, knowing fully well what Jared was referring too. “Oh, this?” Jensen marched further into the room. “What does it look like, Jay? It’s a wheelchair.”

Jared’s eyes widened. “No way.” A silent plea filtered across Jared’s face. _No, man. Please don’t make me do this. Don’t make get in that thing._

“Sorry, Jay.” Jensen shrugged. “Hospital rules. You got me,” Jensen tapped his chest, “or the orderly.” He grinned. “Make a choice.”

“No,” Jared whined. “I’m not gonna use it.”

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh when Jared crossed his arms and pouted; looking like a four year old on the verge of a tantrum.

“I mean it, Jensen. M’not getting in that chair.”

“Well then you’re not getting out of this hospital, those are the rules.” Jensen stated matter-of-factly.

“Screw the rules!”

Jensen sighed. He’d meant for this to be a bit of fun. He knew damned well that Jared would protest at getting in the chair but he’d figured some good-natured taunting would see them through. Now though, the stubborn look on Jared’s face, threw that assumption out the window. “Seriously, man. They won’t sign you out if you don’t. It’s to do with insurance and shit.”

“But…”

Jensen took advantage of that moment to step into Jared’s space, fitting comfortably between his swinging legs.

“You know, Jay,” Jensen said as he lent down and placed his lips to the skin near Jared’s right ear. “The sooner you get in that thing, the sooner we get out of here.”

“But it’s too small and I’m too tall,” Jared started again. “And my feet get all caught up because they drag and I…” Jared stopped mid sentence and let out a small moan as Jensen let his hand trace down the side of Jared’s thigh, curving in to run teasingly light touches over Jared’s now attentive cock.

“The sooner we get home…” Jensen let his fingers do the talking as he continued to lick and nip at Jared’s neck. “Need you, Jay.”

Jensen resisted the urge to laugh when Jared quickly slipped off the bed and sat in the wheelchair with an eager look on his face.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jensen pulled the wheelchair to a stop. “Your chariot, Sir,” he grinned as he hit the key tag to unlock the car door.

Jared stood and brushed himself down. “Well then, Ben.” Jared met Jensen’s eyes. “You’d better not spare the horses.”

“Ben?”

Jared rolled his eyes and climbed in to the passenger seat of the Range Rover. “Yeah, Ben Hur.” Jared’s face was comically confused when Jensen made no sign of recognition. “How could you not know about Ben Hur?” Jared laughed disbelievingly. “You know… Chariot races. Bigger than Ben Hur?”

Jensen gave Jared a cheeky sideways glance before leaning over and kissing his, it still sounded strange, _boyfriend._

“Come on baby,” Jensen patted the steering wheel and turned on the engine. “You heard the man. Don’t spare the horses.”

“Where are we going?” Jared asked in all innocence when Jensen hit the highway.

“Back to your place,” Jensen replied. “Mine’s kind of a mess.”

Jared lowered his head. “Yeah.”

“Hey,” Jensen said strongly and reached out to take Jared’s hand. “Don’t you go getting all emo over this. It’s not your fault.”

Jared gave Jensen a weak smile. “Yeah, I know. It’s just… It’s still so hard to believe.”

A few moments passed and Jensen could see Jared was mulling things over in his mind. Somewhere between Fifth Street and Rail Avenue Jared spoke again; so softly that Jensen only just made out the words. “I didn’t think he’d turn out like that.”

“Who? Aaron?” Jensen kept his tone calm and even.

When Jared nodded, Jensen wanted to know why Jared was so resistant to Aaron’s true colors. “You said you remembered something about him?” Jensen prompted. “You wanna tell me about that?”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed and even though Jensen was driving, he could still see the tears welling in the younger man’s eyes. “Yeah, maybe I should.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
**2004**   


  


Aaron lay behind Jared’s trailer curled in the fetal position, his arms across his stomach; protecting it. It had been an early morning start on the set and he had been missing for a while but no-one had seemed to notice. He’d gone to grab something from the trailer for Jared when the pain had sent him to his knees.

He let out a small whimper as another sharp pain sliced across his abdomen. Dad had really done it this time. . .

He heard footsteps approach as Jared rounded the corner to his trailer. Aaron really didn’t want Jared to see him like this but it was too late to do anything about it now.

“Aaron?” Jared rushed to his side “What happened?”

Aaron looked up; he could see the concern showing in Jared’s eyes. How he had made friends with Jared so quickly, sometimes astounded him.

Jared placed a comforting hand on the small of his back and Aaron instantly knew there was something between them - knew it was more than just a friendship. No-one had ever cared for him as Jared did. That fucking guy on the crew knew nothing.

“Oh man, what happened?” Jared repeated as he tried to help Aaron to his feet.

Aaron had barely straightened up before he collapsed back down on his knees. The pain flared again as visions of the beating his father had given him earlier that morning flashed through his mind. He’d thought that he had managed to get away without too much damage from Dad this time. Obviously not. This time he must have broke a rib, or maybe even internal bleeding.

He felt Jared’s steadying hands supporting his weight as Jared continued to ask questions about what was wrong with him.

Aaron shook his head; fearing a repeat performance from his father if he told Jared the truth. Years of abuse had conditioned him to keep quiet about what happened at home. If he told anyone about his dad; they would be in as much danger as he seemed to be these days.

Aaron’s enthusiasm about his new job as a P.A. had made him a little less guarded; less able to keep the pride from his voice when he gushed about his new friend, Jared.

He should have known better, really. His new found self esteem had only served to flare his father’s possessive streak. Accusations had flown along with fists that morning, as his dad had discovered the true feelings Aaron harbored for Jared. “A FAG! You’re a FUCKIN’ FAG? You’re sick! You’ve always been a sick little fuck!” His father had shouted as he laid into Aaron repeatedly.

_Fuckin’ hypocrite…_ Aaron thought. _All those years…_

“Aaron, c’mon lets get you to the first aid tent,” Jared said as he straightened up, arm slung low around Aaron’s waist. Aaron’s shirt rode up a little; revealing his dark bruises. Aaron saw Jared glance at them, his face screwing up a little. It was obvious that he had questions that were gonna be asked later.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aaron was seated in the first aid tent waiting on the doctor to arrive. He’d been stubborn and refused to let them call an ambulance. Doctors were a nosy bunch and Aaron’s past experiences throughout his childhood had given him a healthy wariness of the lot of them. Instead his thoughts returned to Jared. He had never had a friend like Jared before. Hell, he had never really had a friend before full stop. He was always the kid who came to school battered and bruised looking like a kicked puppy.

A kicked puppy…

Actually, that was how he’d started his first conversation with Jared. They’d begun to talk about Jared’s dogs; Harley and Sadie. Just talking about his dogs had made Jared’s face light up. Aaron knew Jared would understand the love he’d had for his pup, Grunt, when he was a kid. It had been a small frail thing; not at all the stout, barrel-chested cattle dog it should have been.

But… Aaron had explained. He’d loved it with all his heart. It was like him. His Dad would beat it down but it was always ready to stand up for him. Even though he would suffer for it later, Aaron always stood up for Grunt too.

Grunt was the one thing in his life he could depend on to be there for him. Now Jared seemed like he could be there for him, too. Sure, Jared didn’t spend much time with him … hell he was busy filming most of the time, but the few moments they got together were like gold to Aaron.

He’d told Jared all about the pup he had found abandoned by the roadside. When he first found it, all it could do was make little grunting noises. Scrawny, small and malnourished it had been “Just like me,” he had said with a small voice. Jared had been horrified by the things that Grunt had gone through as Aaron told of his father’s mistreatment. He had beaten it and starved it as punishment for things that Aaron might have forgotten to do.

His father shortened its name to Runt just to piss Aaron off, and he had eventually taken the dog’s life right in front of him, before beating and ra… Aaron had stopped before he’d told Jared more than he should.

He never saw it coming when Jared had asked the hard questions about his dad. Conflicting emotions warred within him. He really wanted to be able to tell Jared… but he didn’t wanna risk his new friendship, didn’t want Jared to think he’d wanted his dad’s attentions. _His atten… Damn it!!_ He was a grown man now. He should be able to put it all behind him. His father didn’t do **that** anymore, not since Aaron had finally snapped and tried to poison him. That was 3 years ago now, but his father still knew how to find the triggers in his son that would break him down and keep him submissive. If that didn’t work his father just resorted to the tried and true method of beating the crap out of him.

Jared brought Aaron’s attention back to the present as he spoke three small sentences.

“It was him, wasn’t it? The guy who did this? It was your dad.”

Aaron could only nod when he felt the comforting touch of Jared’s hand on his shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“That’s pretty heavy shit.” Jensen sympathized as he watched the garage door roll up. Jared hadn’t stopped talking the rest of the way home and by the end of it, even he felt a little sorry for the guy.

_No._ Jensen wasn't going to let himself feel that. This was Aaron they were talking about. This was the man that had tried to kill him and almost succeeded in killing Jared instead. “No wonder he got all fucked up,” Jensen conceded. “He really thought you two had something to share.”

“I didn’t lead him on, Jen. I swear. I hardly had anything to do with him really, and I…”

“Of course you didn’t.” Jensen hoped to stop that thought in its tracks. “Aaron only thought you did because you were nice to him.” Jensen moved the car the few feet needed to enter the garage.

Jared looked up and into the eyes of his lover. “I know. But… I dunno.” He shrugged. “Maybe I shoulda--“

“What?” Jensen couldn’t keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Shoulda what, Jay? Been his best buddy. Slept with him? What?” When Jared looked at him silently he continued, “There was nothing you could have done, man. Nothing that would have changed the outcome. Like I said before.” Jensen undid his seat belt and pocketed the keys. “This isn’t your fault.”

Jensen got out of the car and started to lower the garage door. He clicked stop quickly when he heard a familiar voice from the driveway. “Ah, excuse me, Mr. Ackles!”

_Ah, Jesus._ Jensen straightened his shoulders as Detective Wasp approached him. More questions… or accusations, no doubt.

Jutting his chin, a steely expression on his face, Jensen nodded curtly. “Detective Wasp.”

“Hey, Detective,” Jared said as he got out of the car and walked quickly to Jensen’s side. “What brings you down here?” Jared asked defensively letting Jensen know they must be thinking the same thing. Something had been found on Jensen’s computer and Wasp was here to take him down to the station.

“Hey, Mr. Padalecki.” Wasp smiled warmly. “It’s good to see you up and about.”

Jared returned a guarded smile. “Thanks.”

“I just need to have a few words with Mr. Ackles, is all,” Wasp explained.

Jensen tried to resist the smug look he knew must have been planted on his face when Jared placed a protective hand around his shoulder. His body language clear. _He ain’t going nowhere with you._

“What is it, Detective?” Jensen tilted his head. “You can say whatever you want in front of Jared.” He placed his arm around Jared’s waist.

Wasp raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. “Ah, yes well… As you may have guessed, we found traces of the manipulated photograph of Mackenzie on your computer.”

“It wasn't him,” Jared snarled, his aggressiveness surprising even Jensen. “He wouldn’t do this!”

Apparently Jared could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be, because Detective Wasp took a step back and Jensen thought to hook his finger into Jared’s belt loop…Restraint, in case he needed it.

“Yes, yes we know,” Wasp was quick to get out. “Aaron did an excellent job of covering his tracks, but… Well… our guys are the best and they were able to retrieve the created times and dates.”

Jared’s body shifted and Jensen answered the unasked question. “The actual time and date the photo was manipulated.”

“That’s right, Mr. Ackles. We know there is no way you could have created those photos. You were at the hospital when it was created.”

Jensen grinned. He knew the fucker would screw up eventually.

“And… as for the poisoning, well…” Wasp looked down for a moment. He almost looked embarrassed. “Aaron’s air tight alibi may not be so air tight.”

“Really?” Jensen couldn’t keep the smile off his lips.

“Yes. It looks like he paid some guy to take a domestic flight, using his name, so it would look like he was in the air when the poisoning occurred.”

“Yes!” Jensen punched the air, satisfaction and relief washing over him.

“So… so it was Aaron then?” Jared bit out. “He really did try to kill Jensen?”

Jensen tightened his grip on Jared’s waist.

“A court of law will decide that,” Wasp said diplomatically. “But I will say this; a warrant for his arrest is being drawn up as we speak.”

Jensen wanted to jump and yell and celebrate. This was a sweet victory. His smile beamed and he stuck out his hand. “Thank you so much for coming by and letting us know this, Detective.”

Wasp took his hand firmly “You’re welcome, Mr.--,”

“Jensen,” Jensen interrupted. “Name’s Jensen.”

Wasp’s face broke into a full smile too. “You’re welcome… Jensen.”

When Detective Wasp left, Jensen turned his attention to Jared. “Hey,” he said as he backed Jared up to the car and maneuvered their bodies to stand flush against each other. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, but Jensen knew better.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered.

“You got noth--,”

Jensen moved the few inches it took to press his lips to Jared’s. “I’m sorry,” he breathed out again. Jared moaned softly before they both opened into a hungry and long overdue kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Ten Summary:** The Final Showdown

  


**Title:** Fatal Attraction. Chapter 10/10 Complete + Epilogue  


 

 

 

Aaron placed the phone back down on the table, relief flooding though his system. Jared was awake; he was going to be alright... He had never, **never** meant for Jared to get hurt. He’d been anticipating Jared’s recovery for the last couple of days, though each time he’d called they had refused to tell him anything. Now though they were willing to release information saying that Jared was finally being transferred from ICU to a private room, and that he’d been cleared to go home later that day.  
At last, there were no doctors or nurses to interrupt them. They’d been apart for far too long. Now, he could go and fix that little problem. Gathering his clothes Aaron headed for the shower. Today, things were finally going to go his way.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

As he drove to Jared’s apartment Aaron’s mind wandered back to when he first fell for Jared. From their days together on House of Wax until now, they had both kept Aaron’s secret firmly in the past, although recently, it seemed to be seeping more and more into Aaron’s day-to-day life. Shaking his head to clear the memories away, he concentrated on getting to the apartment and to Jared.

Pulling into a parking spot across the street, Aaron could think of nothing but Jared. What he saw next though stopped him dead in his tracks. Detective Wasp, not just Detective Wasp, but Jensen and Detective Wasp. _Shit. SHIT._ Aaron stopped just out of eye-shot and watched their exchange with interest. Surely Wasp was here to take Jensen away.

Jensen held his hand out for the Detective to clasp in a handshake. What the fuck? Damn it! How the fuck did they rule him out? That’s what they must have done. Wasp wouldn’t be shaking his hand if he was going to arrest him. Crap, all his hard work was beginning to unravel. But how? He’d been so careful. He heaved a sigh of relief as he watched Detective Wasp leave. Jealous, Aaron watched as Jensen maneuvered Jared up against the car and, kissed him.

Aaron leaned forward and opened the glove compartment. He wrapped his fingers around the gun, it was reassuring and solid in his hand. He knew one thing for certain, he had to try and explain what had happened to Jared. He couldn’t allow Jared to believe that he had meant to harm **him.**

His mind was moving a mile a minute. Without another thought Aaron slipped the gun into the back of his waistband. Sliding from the driver’s seat he grabbed the piece of paper lying on the dashboard and shoved it into his pocket. If Jared wouldn’t let him explain then maybe the note would take care of that.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"You go hop into bed and I'll make us some coffee. You hungry?"

"No and bed?" Jared whined. "Seriously, Jen, I’ve just spent four days in a hospital, flat on my back in bed. I've had enough."

Jensen sighed as he took a long look at his best friend and lover. He was healthy enough, but there was no sparkle in his eyes. Jensen closed the gap between them then allowed himself the luxury of one soft caress along Jared’s jaw line and under his chin. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm fine."

"No, not completely. You need to rest."

"I'll rest then," said Jared, getting in a few strokes of his own. "Just not in bed, okay? I'll sit on the couch and you can wait on me hand and foot. How about that?"

"Okay." Jensen ran his hand up and around the back of Jared's neck, then pulled his head down for a long, languishing kiss. It seemed like ages since they'd been able to do this. Ages since they'd been away from potentially prying eyes. The publicity machine at Warner Brothers had done an excellent job spinning the story of Jared's illness for the press. Simple food poisoning was what they said, something he'd eaten earlier in the evening while rehearsing at Jensen's house. Then he felt too ill to drive himself home and the symptoms escalated in the middle of the night to the point where he needed an ambulance. There. All easily explained without any real hint of what was going on between them.

Jensen deepened the kiss, one hand holding Jared's neck, the other searching and groping, as if he were trying to touch all of him at once. Which was what he really, truly wanted right now. He wanted to be in bed with his lover, those long limbs wrapped around him like an affectionate octopus, a huge hand working him to the very edge.

Jared broke away. He was gasping for breath and his cheeks were flushed red. "Sorry. I need--"

"To sit down,” Jensen finished for him. “I'm sorry. Here I tell you to rest and then I push you like that."

"No. It's okay." Jared flopped down on his sofa then turned his back to the arm and pulled his legs up. "I'm just a little sore still. I can't believe how much this thing took out of me."

Jensen ran a gentle hand through Jared's hair pushing the locks behind his ear. "It can wait. We have the rest of our lives, together." But, even as his mouth said the words his body wanted more and now. "Give me a minute and I'll make that coffee." Jensen snatched the remote control off the coffee table then tossed it to Jared. "Stay put. You need anything, you ask."

Then he headed for the bathroom, desperate for a moment alone so he could cool down.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Aaron knocked softly on the apartment door turning the note over and over in his hands as he waited anxiously for Jared to answer.. All he wanted was to give Jared the note. Let him know how he felt. He knew Jared wouldn’t want to speak to him, but maybe if he gave him a chance and read the note he would understand. The door opened, Jared‘s face revealing his surprise. “Aaron?”

“Jared…” Aaron hesitated, his nerves beginning to hum. “Please just read this note.” He thrust the paper into Jared’s hand. “I want to make amends, Jared. I never meant to hurt you.” His composure started to slip away. Jared looked so tired and drawn still; Aaron just wanted to take care of him. He had waited for so long to be with Jared and all his plans were for naught without him.

Aaron watched as Jared nodded slowly at him. “Okay, Aaron.”

Jared moved away from the front door of the apartment just enough for Aaron to step though the gap. Aaron’s tone hushed, “You gotta believe me, Jared.” He stepped closer and Jared took one-step back. “I never meant to hurt you. I really do think that we could be great together .We never got to –“

“Aaron you poisoned food in Jensen’s fridge, you nearly killed me in an attempt to kill Jensen.” Jared‘s eyes filled with concern for the damaged young man he’d known back in Australia all those years ago. “Aaron you’re sick, I can get you some help. You do realize that you need help, right? What you did is something only a sick person would do. Aaron let me help you find a doctor ... I'll help you. Remember how I helped you then?”

Aaron’s stomach rolled, his mind focusing on one word. _SICK._ Jared had called him sick. His **father** had called him sick. He’d called him a sick fuck while he beat him, raped him. “Oh, no, no, no ...” Aaron shook his head over and over as the last of his sanity slipped away with that one word. “Jared no you didn’t…”  
 _Sick._

Aaron grabbed the gun from his waistband, bringing it out into plain sight. “If you won’t hear me out I have nothing left. I'm sorry. I loved you Jared”.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Jensen studied himself in the bathroom mirror running his hand over his chin. Even though it was only 10:00 in the morning, his face was covered with fine stubble. He smiled to himself as he recalled how Jared always complained that it tickled.

As he washed his hands, he had to remind himself that Jared had just been released from the hospital, because, damn, Jensen sighed, having full body contact with Jared was all he’d thought about since he learned Jared was coming home.

_The man’s healing,_ he told himself as he reached for the door handle. _But, God… I can't wait to touch him._ Jensen let himself falter just a little, because thought didn’t always translate into action. Right?

Jensen walked the short distance from the bathroom to the hallway. “Who is it?” he questioned when he saw Jared standing at the front door.

Jared’s head spun, his face tight. Jensen could clearly see fear in his eyes. “Jen,” Jared breathed out.

“Jay?” When Jensen took the two steps needed to see past the door, he froze. “Aaron!” he snarled as his eyes focused on the gun.

_What the…_ Jensen’s mind reeled. He could feel a flare of panic begin to rise. Aaron was here--- with a gun. Aaron was here with a gun, pointed at Jared.

Closing the front door behind him, Aaron stepped around Jared and into the hallway, “Both of you. In there, now.” Aaron indicated the direction of the living room.

Jensen instinctively moved closer to Jared. The gun was on Jensen now. _Not on Jared. Don’t point that thing at Jared._

“Take it easy, alright?” Jensen held up his hand in the universal sign of surrender. He took another step, effectively putting himself in front of Jared.

“Let’s all just calm down, okay?” Jared added.

Aaron tilted his head towards the living room, herding them both through the door. “Sit.”.

Jared complied, but when Jensen went to sit beside him, Aaron growled low in his throat. “No. You sit over there.” He indicated to the single sofa.

Jensen held up his hands, but sat down slowly. “I’m staying right here.” And god help him. What was he thinking, defying this crazy bastard? This crazy bastard, with a gun.

It was obvious the man had a plan. He was here with a purpose. Why else would he have a gun? Jensen figured that purpose had something to do with killing him and maybe even killing Jared too.

But, then what was he going to do? Be quicker than a bullet? Throw himself across Jared and go all Kevin Costner in The Bodyguard? Jensen had no idea. All he knew was that he had to be close enough to touch.

Aaron angrily looked down at Jensen.

“Aaron, please.” Jared shifted forward on the couch, drawing attention back to himself. “Please, don’t do this.”

Jensen’s hand reflexively went to Jared’s thigh. He shot a warning look at Jared. _Don’t do anything stupid._

“Aaron.” Jared stood before Jensen could stop him. “Please, let me help you.” He took a step forward. “You don’t need to hurt anyone.”

“Hurt anyone?” Aaron’s face contorted into a snarl, tears welling in his eyes. “Have you even heard a word I’ve said?”

“What?” Jared looked confused.

“I just want you to understand. I just want you to know how sorry I am.” Aaron took a step back, cocking the gun, and looked directly at Jared before his eyes lowered to the letter in Jared’s hand. “Just read the damn thing, okay?”

“Aaron, calm down.” Jensen was scared to death by Aaron’s sudden change in tone towards Jared. “Think about this,” he added as he moved to Jared’s side.

Aaron lifted his head catching Jared’s gaze. “I’ve always loved you, Jared. And I always will.”

It all happened in the blink of an eye and yet, for Jensen, it was like a slow motion scene in a movie.

Jared took a step forward the second Aaron raised the gun to his head. “No!” he screamed.

As the sound of the gun firing filled the still air, Jensen reacted. He grabbed Jared by the arm and swung him around. Jensen gasped. Jared’s face and shirt was covered in blood. Aaron’s blood.

Jared froze, his eyes glazing in shock, as Jensen’s arms curled around him, and guided him to sit down. “Oh, Jesus,” Jared breathed out as he dropped to the sofa. “Oh, my God…”  
“Take a deep breath,” Jensen told Jared as he reached for the phone to call 911.

 

 

 

  
**EPILOGUE**   


Something broke in Jensen when Jared slid from the couch and knelt beside Aaron’s body.  
“Don’t,” Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm to pull him back as Jared reached out to touch.

Jared looked up at him; the expression in his eyes told Jensen what he already knew. _This is my fault. Why couldn’t I stop him? I should have stopped him._ Jared blamed himself.

Jensen glanced towards the door, the sound of sirens drawing his attention. “Come on, Jay,” he whispered as he pulled Jared to his feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jared only moved the two feet it took to sit back down on the couch. As he sat down he picked up the bloody piece of paper he’d dropped.

Jensen sat down beside him as Jared unfolded it. He placed a gentle hand on Jared’s knee and squeezed gently. He wanted Jared to know he was there for him. “What does it say?”

 

  


**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:**  
> [](http://zenamydog.livejournal.com/profile)[ **zenamydog**](http://zenamydog.livejournal.com/) Yeah, folks it’s finished and I have to admit to shedding a tear or two. This has been such a team effort with writers and beta’s heavily involved. Thank you guys! This was a great learning curve for me. For all those who have read and stuck with this. *shrugs* What can I say? Thank you!! It’s what we write for. So yeah, thanks. :)
> 
> [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/) Well at last it is finished , and I loved every moment of it !!. Even the emo blood tears we each shed when we differed over opinions lol. It made us both stronger as writers. Thank you to all our beta’s and my co-writers. To all those who followed us on our journey, who loved the boys(and hated my baby Aaron so much lol) thank you! You are the reason we wrote it. The feedback has been awesome! :)
> 
> [](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/profile)[**jdsampson**](http://jdsampson.livejournal.com/) Thank you


End file.
